Kaiou Chronicles: Neyla's Chronicle
by NEBSparky86
Summary: A princess and her two Shinobi nija friends stumble on the Sohma curse while fighting a certain enemy from Gaia. Fruits Basket, Naruto, and Inu Yasha crossover
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and elements of Fruits Basket, Naruto, Inu Yusha and Dirge of Cerberus

Kaiou Chronicles: Neyla's Chronicle

Prologue: This is the account of Neyla Kaiou, daughter of Relena Kaiou, queen of Neptune. This account is from written and first hand accounts from Nanaki, son of Seto, the scholar. I had enjoyed writing the account of Relena's oldest daughter Neyla, as much as I did for Relena. Neyla in a lot of ways was like her mother physically and personality wise. She also faced a couple entities that Relena had faced, Deepground and the Heartless. But with help of friends she made and an organization of fellow students called the Tsunami Guard, they were able to defeat them. Not long after the Second Omega war, a civil war broke out at the Duel Academy. Neyla started this fight to drive out an entity known as the Society of Light. Then Neyla received reports that Deepground had resurfaced, because of this report she found her two ninja friends and went to Tokyo to destroy Deepground once and for all. During this time their lives were turned upside down when they met the Sohma family and the Zodiac. All of my written accounts were handed to me before Neyla began living the rest of her life with Sohmas.


	2. Meeting The Sohmas

Meet the Sohma Family

With this series, I wanted to try and write some thing new and continue a long forgotten fight. This series shows three Shinobi ninjas finishing a fight and stumbling on the Zodiac curse like Tohru Honda

As told by Nanaki, son of Seto, from firsthand accounts of Neyla Kaiou

Ever meet someone, no a family, with a dark secret? That's what Neyla and her ninja friends stumbled onto. Even I hadn't heard of the Sohma family when I came across some of Neyla's diary entries and a few mission files in which she and the Shadow Marines had to protect them from corrupt cops and gang bangers from the United States.

"Are you that Deepground Soldiers are in there?" Neyla asked her two ninja friends.

Sakura and Sasuke said they were sure of it. As they readied their weapons Neyla got a chill down her spine, there was something there that made feel that way. Sakura and Sasuke were about to charge toward the estate when Neyla stopped them. Sakura looked into Neyla's eyes and could tell there was something wrong, guess Sakura could read Neyla's mind.

"There is something strange in this place," Neyla said looking at the estate, "the inhabitants here guard an ancient curse. We must proceed with the utmost caution."

"What kind of curse is it?" asked Sasuke.

"I can't really put my finger on it," answered Neyla, "It must a closely guarded curse that not many in this estate know about."

Sasuke tried to guess what expect in the estate.

"Just be on your guard and try not to get caught."

The three Shinobi ninjas moved silently through the Sohma estate quietly killing the Deepground soldiers and evaded detection. They were making excellent progress when Neyla came face to face with a 12 year-old girl named Kisa Sohma. She was being chased by a DG Elite and two DG Beast Soldiers. Apparently Deepground was up to their usual half-assed scheme; try to awaken Omega by making a pure Lifestream and lifting the life from a planet. They tried it on different worlds and failed. As Neyla watched she heard a tiger's roar for help in her mind. She looked around and then realized that Kisa was calling for help in some unknown way. Neyla leaped out of the tree she was hiding in. As she landed, Neyla unsheathed a Spartan combat knife her mother gave her and threw it the DG Elite's neck, to prevent him from screaming in pain from how hard the knife was thrown. After the DG Elite was dead, Neyla picked up his knife and threw it at the nearest DG Beast Soldier aiming for its head. Then she killed the second Beast Soldier with a knife from the first Beast Soldier. While Neyla fought with the three Deepground soldiers Kisa ran away. After the confrontation Neyla got her knife out the Elite's neck and wiped the Elite's blood on his own hands signifying that his own blood was on his hands. Kisa came back with another member of the Sohma family, Kagura Sohma. Neyla thought about making a run for the exit but dropped the combat knife and surrendered.

"You must be ninja who saved Kisa," said Kagura as they walked to the main house, "I'm Kagura Sohma; it's nice to meet you…"

"Neyla Kaiou."

"Princess Neyla Kaiou?"

"Yes," answered Neyla, "just call me Neyla and please don't bow, I get annoyed by it."

Kagura looked at Neyla stunned, why would a princess get annoyed by someone bowing to her? Neyla met up her friends at main house. Kisa ran towards Neyla and hugged her, Neyla smiled at Kisa. Neyla began to understand the curse the Sohma family was guarding had to do something with animals, but she still couldn't put her finger on what kind of curse the Sohmas were guarding. Kagura went to talk to someone on the other side of the main house and rumbled back in two minutes.

"Akito wants to meet you three," said Kagura, "One more thing, please leave your weapons here on the foyer."

Neyla nodded to Sakura and Sasuke and they put their weapon pouches on the foyer and followed Kagura to meet with this Akito. Neyla wondered if Akito would let them off the hook and let them be on there way, because they cleared Deepground out of the Sohma estate. When they entered the room where Akito was in, they found him reclining on a tatami accompanied by Hatori Sohma, the family doctor.

"So you must be the ninjas who were trespassing on Sohma property," Akito said without making eye contact, "May I ask why?"

Neyla took a breath and calmly explained their ongoing fight with Deepground, the Second Omega War and they left their homes to finish the fight. Neyla wanted to show Akito some of the mission reports on the battles fought on different worlds and in the past but remembered that they were classified. Akito turned and stood before the three ninjas, Neyla became tense because she sensed Akito's anger. Akito was angry that soldiers tried to attack the Sohma family. He thought of what he was going to do with the three ninjas. Neyla felt a chill run down her spine like when she encountered Kisa, but the chill came from Kagura, Hatori and Akito.

"There's an ancient curse here isn't there?" asked Neyla, "I don't know what it is, but I can sense it."

All of the Sohmas froze, their secret had been discovered. Akito shooed Kisa and Kagura outside so he could talk with Neyla, Sakura and Sasuke.

After asking a few questions, Akito gave them two options, "Either you three can work for me and help keep tabs on the family or Hatori can erase your memories." Neyla looked at Sakura and Sasuke and they nodded to her.

"We've got your back no matter what," said Sakura.

"We'd like to keep our memories," Neyla said to Akito, "When do we start?"

Then Neyla, Sakura and Sasuke became permanent guests of the Sohma family. Sakura lived with Kagura, Sasuke lived with Hatori and Neyla lived with Kisa because Kisa asked Akito. Akito thought the ninjas were the only outsiders who knew about the Zodiac curse, he was wrong. Tohru Honda stumbled on the curse by accident, when she hugged Kyo Sohma while slipping on a piece of wood. Akito let her stay with Yuki, Kyo and Shigure Sohma. From then on Tohru Honda became guest of the Sohma family.


	3. The Cat, Boar and a Fruits Basket

Cats, Boars, and a Fruits Basket

I wanted to change some things about the anime, like combine it with the manga and add some spice into it. Like adding Sakura, Sasuke and throwing in a new character to try and make it better. Neyla Kaiou gave me that, like her mother Relena Kaiou. I even threw some things that would never happen like Kyo and Kagura dating each other

Three weeks after Tohru's arrival things were settling down, except for Shigure constantly teasing his editor Mii. Neyla wondered why that poor woman had to put up with Shigure and his "torture," as Mii would call it. Neyla and her ninja friends would check up on them daily to make sure that Tohru kept her word and they were taking car of her. One day while everyone was relaxing Neyla came with the usual business and chatted with Yuki. As they were talking, everyone felt the ground shake like an earthquake. Kyo recognized the rumbling as Kagura Sohma coming, he tried to run away but Shigure caught the end of his shirt and held him in place.

"I'll get it," said Tohru as she started to get up.

Neyla put her hand up and told her she should relax and that she would get the door.

"Hello Neyla," Kagura said in a gentle voice.

"'Sup Kagura," replied Neyla.

"I heard that Kyo is here," said Kagura looking and then making eye contact again, "I also heard that Tohru Honda knows about the Zodiac curse, are they true?"

"Yup," answered Neyla, "Kyo is being a big sissy girl about you coming here."

As soon as Kagura walked into the dinning room, she went berserk and began beating Kyo unconscious.

"I MISSED YOU!!" exclaimed Kagura still in a rage, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE FOR FOUR MONTHS?!"

Kagura stopped beating Kyo and noticed that he wasn't moving. She tried to hug him and ask Kyo who beat him up, but Neyla split them up. Fifteen minutes later Kyo woke up and found that he was on the roof, his usual hiding spot. Kyo found an ice pack next to him and he put it on his sore cheek. He sent a silent thanks to Neyla, whom he thought bandaged him up and put him up here.

'At least I'm away from that damn woman,' Kyo thought angrily, 'not to mention she doesn't know I'm up here.'

While Kyo stayed hidden on the roof, Tohru and Yuki cleaned and fixed the house from the damage and mess Kagura caused. Kagura sat on the breezeway and wondered why Kyo hated her.

"You know that you almost started World War III, right?" Neyla joked appearing out of the blue.

"I'm sorry… I-I just can't help it," Kagura said in her gentle voice without looking at Neyla, "Whenever I see Kyo I get carried away."

"'Kay I can see that," observed Neyla, "Maybe you should consider Kyo's feelings as well as your own." Kagura fell silent and said nothing.

Neyla continued, "If you love him then try talking to him without beating him up. Try to get to know him as a person, not just the cat who got left out of the Zodiac, also don't flood him with questions, because he won't answer them."

"Will he fall for in love with me?" asked Kagura.

Neyla thought about it thoroughly and chose her words carefully, "I can't answer for Kyo, but if you talk to him calmly and patiently he may open up to you,"

Kagura thought about what she wanted to talk to Kyo about. Neyla silently climbed up to the roof to talk to Kyo. Kyo was on the sulking and wishing that Kagura would get the hell out of there.

"You know sulking isn't going to make Kagura go away," Neyla said to Kyo silently leaping on the roof.

"As long as Kagura is down there, I'll be safe up here," Kyo replied angrily.

"You didn't roll out the welcome mat for Kagura," snapped Neyla before realized there was more to the one-sided love, "She did something to you that hurt you didn't she."

Kyo closed his eyes and nodded his head. He explained that when they were kids he and Kagura were best friends and they played together. Kyo sighed and said that one day Kagura wanted to wear the beads on Kyo's wrist.

"I warned her that I was possessed by something else besides the cat," recalled Kyo, "but she pulled them off and I transformed into a monster."

"I see," Neyla said eyeing the beads on Kyo's right wrist, "the beads must keep the demon within in check." Kyo scratched his head and said he didn't consider it a demon, but more of a burden.

"Maybe you should try to forgive her for what she did to you as a child. I think that's why you hate Kagura," suggested Neyla.

Kyo sighed and asked, "What else do I talk to her about?"

"I dunno," answered Neyla choosing her words carefully, "ask Kagura about her hopes, her dreams, what she fears, just ask about her."

Neyla smiled and gracefully leapt off the roof and landed like a cat in front of Kagura. Kagura saw Neyla and wanted to say something to her but clammed up.

"He's waiting for you on the roof," Neyla said to Kagura standing up.

Kagura at first looked away from Neyla; she thought that Kyo wasn't going to talk to her. But Neyla took to her talk to Kyo. When they got on the roof, Kagura saw Kyo lying on the roof looking at the stars. Neyla nodded to Kagura motioned for her to join Kyo and talk to him. Kagura lay down on roof next to Kyo and they began talking to each other. At first Kyo didn't want to Kagura because he thought she would beat up again, but saw she was calm and patient with him. He was very impressed that she didn't hurt him like she always did. During the night Shigure, Tohru and Yuki could hear Kyo and Kagura talking and laughing for half of the night. In the morning Neyla quietly checked on Kyo and Kagura, what she saw surprised her. The two of them were sound asleep and had theirs arms around each other and Kyo had a rare smile on his face. Neyla left with a smile on her face and knew that Kyo and Kagura would have to rebuild their relationship and heal any wounds that were caused long ago. At school Kyo showed up at lunch with a small smile on his face. Yuki noticed a change in Kyo's mood.

"We missed you in class this morning," said Yuki, "So why did you miss class this morning?"

Kyo's smile disappeared and he answered angrily, "It's none of your damn business!!" Kyo stormed to the classroom shoving any one who got in his way; fortunately, no one got in his way. Neyla appeared out of no where and startled Yuki.

"Smooth move Prince," Neyla said to Yuki as they walked back to class, "But that's the first time I've seen Kyo smile."

Yuki agreed and wondered why Kyo was in a good mood. After the commotion caused by Kagura was over, Tohru got a phone call from her grandfather Toto Honda telling her that remodeling was complete. She moved back in with her grandfather and his daughter's family. When Akito heard this he was uneasy and had Neyla keep a very close eye on Tohru while Sakura and Sasuke kept tabs on the Sohma family. Akito was hoping that Tohru would reconsider and go back to Shigure's house. Tohru even began having second thoughts about leaving Sohmas. As Tohru began unpacking her things, she recalled a game that the kids used to play when they were younger; the game was called Fruits Basket. The children would sit in a circle and would be a certain fruit; unfortunately, Tohru would be an onigiri.

'As the names of the fruit were called,' thought Tohru, 'I would sit there smiling hoping somebody would call onigiri. But I should've known that an onigiri doesn't belong in a fruits basket.'

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure rarely talked to each other since Tohru left. Even though Kagura went over Shigure's house they still didn't talk much. Kagura even noticed that Kyo didn't try to fight with Yuki. They still saw Tohru at school but Yuki and Kyo felt empty. Even though Tohru smiled a lot, Neyla sensed behind that smile she was miserable.

Later that night Tohru's aunt wanted to talk to Tohru about her last place of residence. She explained to Tohru that she detective look into Shigure's house. Tohru became uneasy when her aunt said that a detective went to Shigure's house. Torhu's aunt thought that Tohru would become a "Yankee thug" like her mother was before she entered middle school.

"Hey Tohru," asked Tohru's oldest cousin, "Those guys, did they do anything improper?" Tohru couldn't believe he asked her that, she knew the Sohmas would never hurt her. Toto Honda slapped his grandson for asking such an offensive question

"Don't you have anything better to do than bothering people?" rebuked Toto.

Tohru walked out of the dinning room in tears, Toto then followed her into the entry hall and talked to her.

"Kyoko," began Toto, "if there's somewhere you'd rather be, you can go. I'm not trying to chase you out. This is where I need to be, I can handle what they say to me." Tohru began to sob, thinking about the Sohmas.

"I didn't want to leave them," sobbed Tohru, "but I should feel blessed. The truth is I wanted to stay."

"Well why don't you come back to house," Yuki said softly to Tohru.

Tohru was a bit surprised to see Yuki and Shigure. Tohru felt a sudden jerk backward and recognized Kyo.

"Come on if you didn't want to leave all you had to do was say so," said Kyo.

"Yes we really do miss you in our humble house," said Shigure.

"Who are these fine young men Kyoko?" asked Toto.

"Huh? Kyoko?" asked Shigure dumbfounded.

"That's my mother's name," answered Tohru.

"I'm Yuki Sohma," Yuki said bowing to Toto, "I go to school with Honda-san."

"Pleased to meet you I'm Shigure Sohma," introduced Shigure.

Kyo said nothing until Yuki elbowed him in the stomach.

"'Sup I'm Kyo Sohma," said Kyo avoiding eye contact with Toto.

Toto was very happy for Tohru; he believed that she found a place she could call home.

Toto's daughter and her two older children poked their heads out into the entry hall and stared at the Sohmas.

"Who are you three?" asked Tohru's oldest cousin.

"These are the young men who've been taking care of Kyoko," answered Toto.

Kyo looked dumbfounded, he wondered why Tohru's grandfather called her Kyoko. While he wondered this, felt a light tug on his left arm. He turned and was startled when he saw Kagura.

"Kyo you promised we would go out tonight," said Kagura.

Kyo turned and assured Kagura and explained that he got dragged along help "rescue" Tohru. Yuki went and got Tohru's things and they left. Before they left, Toto asked Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and even Kagura one favor.

"Please take care of Kyoko," requested Toto, "She is the only relative of Katsuya I have left." Shigure assured Toto that they would take care of Tohru. Shigure even gave Toto the address to their house and phone number if he ever wanted to visit Tohru. Later that night Kagura asked Tohru why her grandfather called her Kyoko. Tohru shrugged and said she didn't know.


	4. Neyla's Request and The Boar Moves In

Neyla's Request and the Boar Moves In

I juggled if I wanted to have Tohru's friends learn about the Zodiac curse or not. In the anime and manga they had an idea about the Zodiac curse but can't put their finger on it. You'd probably think I'm insane for having Kagura move into Shigure's home but I couldn't help think I was torturing Kyo, but forgot that I put Neyla in the mix in a counselor like role.

Tohru settled back into Shigure's house within a couple of days. Akito was glad that Tohru reconsidered and returned to the Sohmas. Neyla went to the main house to talk to Akito about letting Tohru's friends learn about the Zodiac. She knew it was only a matter of time before they found out about it. Neyla knew that Akito was would get angry and probably hurt her. As Neyla entered the main house and left her weapon pouch on the foyer, she saw Akito walking about in a good mood. Neyla thought this was unusual because Akito was always in his room lying on his tatami with a cold look on his face. Akito saw Neyla and smiled at her, which she returned a weak smile. To be honest Neyla was trembling and afraid to tell Akito her proposal. Akito's smile turned into a puzzled look as he wondered why Neyla was here that day. She usually came on Saturday and informed him on what happened at Shigure's house in the past week. It was rare for Neyla to come any other time unless it was urgent.

"Akito c-can we talk in private?" Neyla nervously asked Akito without making any eye contact.

"Am I going to like this?" asked Akito.

Neyla sighed and shook her head. Akito motioned for her to follow him to his room. Neyla began sweating like crazy and shook a little. Akito laid down on his tatami and Neyla sat on her knees before Akito.

"So what's on your mind?" Akito asked calmly.

Neyla gulped and told Akito about Tohru's friends and she thought they should be allowed to know about the Zodiac curse. She told Akito that they were good at keeping secrets and that she was sure that Arisa and Saki wouldn't tell anyone else. As soon as those words left her mouth Akito became furious and violent. He channeled his fury and slapped Neyla with intense anger. Neyla's left cheek began bleeding; she wanted to stop the bleeding but remembered that her first aid kit was on the foyer in the main hall with her weapons. Akito was so furious he almost lost control and began trying to slap Neyla again. Neyla was angry at Akito, she made a suggestion and he lost it. She wanted to fight back but controlled her anger and dodged Akito's attempts to slap her repeatedly.

"Look I vouch for Arisa Uotoni and Saki Hanajima," said Neyla still dodging Akito, "and if they spill the Sohma secret Hari can erase my memories and I'll serve the Sohma family until the day I die."

Akito's anger subsided and he gave Neyla's proposal some consideration. It seemed too good to be true; Akito weighed two possibilities.

'Either these friends of Honda-san will keep quiet,' thought Akito, 'or we'll become enemies with Kaiou-san's family.'

"If they speak one word about the Zodiac," began Akito, "you will serve the Sohmas until you die."

"What about my memories?"

"You won't lose them, neither will Honda-san."

"Tohru?"

"She'll serve the Sohmas as well."

"And her friends?"

"They will lose their memories."

Neyla bowed and left Akito quietly. She was still bleeding from Akito's viscous slap. She came to a conclusion that Akito had a split personality from her recent observations of Akito around Sohma house. Akito even had threatened Neyla and her friends, it seemed that Deepground had trespassing on Sohma property again and the ninjas weren't doing there job, as Akito claimed. Neyla answered by bring in the famous Shadow Marines, who acted as Special Forces for the Ocean Kingdom of Neptune, to back up her and her ninja friends. Neyla went and found Hatori and he cleaned and bandaged her wounds. Hatori had a conversation with Neyla about what happened with Akito.

"I suggested that Tohru's friends should learn about the Zodiac curse," said Neyla as Hatori cleaned her wound, "I explained that they were close to learning about the Zodiac curse. Akito of course became angry and slapped me; he channeled his fury into the first slap. I made a proposal and he stopped trying to slap the daylights out of me."

"I see," replied Hatori as he put on a bandage on Neyla's left check, "So tell me about Tohru Honda-san's friends."

Neyla told Hatori about Arisa Uotoni and Saki Hanajima and what they were like. All of Neyla's descriptions of Tohru's friends were from her conversations before Tohru learned about the Zodiac. Arisa used to be in a gang before meeting Tohru and her mother. Kyoko helped turn Arisa's life around helped her get out the gang she was in. Saki Hanajima was a psychic who could sense brain waves of people, sort of like Neyla. Saki was apparently lonely because no one liked her, she had a Gothic appearance. Tohru didn't care about Saki being a Goth. Hatori took a moment to think about Tohru's friends, Neyla said she sensed that they could keep secrets and guard them.

Later that afternoon Neyla went back to Kisa's house where she lived and thought about her confrontation with Akito. She wondered if she made the right call suggesting that Tohru's friends should learn about the Zodiac, if it was worth the price she paid. Kisa always kept her company in the afternoons after school, she wasn't fairing any better with her classmates. Her classmates were teasing her about her appearance. But Kisa was always happy to see Neyla because she could talk to her "sister" and Neyla would sing to her to help make her feel better.

Later in the week Neyla went to Shigure's house and told Tohru that she could tell her friends about the Sohma curse. Tohru froze up and was speechless; Neyla looked at Tohru and couldn't believe that she was panicking.

"A-Are you sure I can tell them," panicked Tohru, "I-I don't want to get in t-trouble with A-Akito!"

"You won't," replied Neyla, "But if they spill the Sohma secret they'll lose their memories."

Neyla wanted to tell Tohru whole thing, but if Yuki and Kyo found out they'd storm Sohma House and kill Akito. She also wanted to protect Tohru from Akito's split personality, it was very dangerous. Tohru had mixed emotions about being able to tell her friends about the Zodiac; they wouldn't have learn about the Sohma curse by accidentally bumping into them and Yuki and Kyo transforming. But on the other hand she worried that her friends would reject them and she didn't want them to lose their memories. Tohru asked Shigure if she could tell her friends that she lived with them. Shigure said he didn't care as long as she didn't tell them about the Zodiac curse. Neyla came and told them that Akito said Tohru could tell her friends about the Zodiac curse. Shigure called Akito and confirmed what Neyla said. Kagura then came unexpected and talked to Kyo privately. She was very excited about she wanted to tell Kyo.

"I'm moving in with you Kyo!" exclaimed Kagura with excitement. Kyo on the other hand fell down and about had a heart attack.

Kyo transformed into a cat from self-inflicted stress. Kagura picked up Kyo and took him into his room and waited for him to change back and put his clothes on. As soon as Kyo opened the door to his room, Kagura stood up waiting for Kyo to say something.

"I'm sorry Kyo," Kagura apologized in her gentle voice, "I thought you'd be happy that we're going to live together." Kyo felt guilty about how he reacted to Kagura.

"Kagura, I'm the one who should apologize to you," Kyo said as calm as he could be, "You just caught me by surprise without asking me if wanted you to move in."

"Would you be happy if I didn't move in?" Kagura asked Kyo breaking eye contact.

"Kagura I would be happy if you came and lived with us," Kyo said trying to keep from smiling and failing.

Kagura's face brightened up and she smiled. Thursday everyone began moving Shigure's library into his office. After the books were moved they began moving a bed, a dresser and some bedroom furniture in the room. So Kagura lived in Shigure's house.


	5. The Feudal Era's Call

The Feudal Era's Call

I rushed to get this chapter complete since I felt I was behind with my writing. I decided to let Kohaku stay with Sango because I felt it wouldn't have felt right to separate them. I also liked the idea of putting a couple Final Fantasy VII elements in the story to make it interesting. Enjoy!

Three months passed since Kagura moved into Shigure's house and it was a madhouse. Kagura caused a lot of commotion around the house so it was rarely quiet. Kyo and Kagura seemed to be closer and everyone noticed it.

But that didn't concern me as much as Neyla's trip into Japan's feudal era. She went there out of curiosity; it must run in the Kaiou family. One day Neyla got a report that Deepground was prowling an area a kilometer east of Sohma House so she went and combed the area and took out the threat. After eliminating the Deepground soldiers, Neyla came across an old well that had no water, but bones of demons and humans alike. Once she leapt into the well she transported to a time of humans and demons. As Neyla leapt out of the well she noticed Sohma House as well as other houses around it. Neyla also noticed there weren't any other buildings, not even automobiles. Neyla was excited and wanted to explore the area. Before she began exploring, she had to make sure she had the proper equipment. Neyla saw she was low on medical supplies and that she had her shotgun, two magnum pistols, her Minerva Band, a Reflect Ring and some materia. Of course Neyla had her two Tsunami Keyblades, Fairy Tsunami harp and Rumbling Tsunami Rose. Neyla let out a sigh because she couldn't believe she brought firearms into the Feudal Era. Neyla continued to tick off her inventory.

"Let's see materia," began Neyla, "Water, Wind, Enemy Skill, Barrier with Reflect, Esuna, Shield, Long Range, All, Final Attack, Revive, Steal, Sense, Slash All, Double Cut with Quad Cut, Comet, Restore, Quad Magic, Contain with Wall, Exit, Destruct and W-Item. All of them fully leveled up and gave birth to new materia. I almost forgot I've got some spare change too." Neyla laughed at her own joke.

Neyla summoned her Fairy Tsunami Harp Keyblade and equipped materia into the empty slots of her weapon and armor. After she finished checking her equipment she heard a thunderous noise coming from Sohma House. A demon horde was attacking the Sohma family; however, a family of demon slayers was trying to deal with the demon horde. Neyla quickly dashed to Sohma House to help deal with the demons. When she got there, the demon slayers were having a hard time doing two things at once: Slaying demons and protecting the Zodiac. Neyla chuckled and got to work by sending the Zodiac inside of main house and creating a shield by using an experimental jutsu she called Shield jutsu. After the Zodiac were sent inside the main house, Neyla turned her attention on the demons and put on a show of agility and strength. Neyla used her Heal and Cure spells on wounded demon slayers she came across. Neyla at first decided against using her firearms unless it was absolutely necessary. The demon slayers rallied behind Neyla and began driving out the demon horde. When the largest group of demons rushed at the demon slayers, the demon slayers readied their weapons when Neyla raised her hand.

"I'll deal with these demon rejects myself," Neyla said before thinking, 'I'm gonna shot myself for this.'

Neyla stood still while the demons charged at her. Neyla yawned seeing that the demons were charging the same way as many of her other opponents had done in the past. In her boredom, Neyla made a cup of green tea appear by snapping her fingers together and clapping her hands once. The demon slayers were confused, they wondered how Neyla would deal with demon "rejects" when she was drinking tea at a time like this. When the demons came in range of her shotgun, Neyla slammed her tea down her throat and readied her shotgun. The demons hurled themselves at Neyla when she opened fire on them with her shotgun. When she killed the first demon she switched to her magnum pistols, leapt on the dead demon and began shooting and leaping on the demons she killed. It was sight to be seen for the demon slayers; a complete stranger with weapons they never saw, the ability to use magic and agility superior to their own.

"Those sorry excuses for demons are all toast," a satisfied Neyla said after blowing heat from the muzzle of her pistols before walking away.

The demon slayers received their payment from the Sohmas for dealing with the demons and went on their way. Two of slayers, Sango and her younger brother Kohaku, went after Neyla and caught up with her.

"I figured one of you demon slayers would come looking for me," Neyla said to the two slayers.

"You've some skills in slaying demons," Sango said still panting.

"Yeah, what sister said," agreed Kohaku, "Are you a demon slayer?"

Neyla smiled and answered, "No I'm just a traveling ninja."

"A ninja huh?" wondered Sango, "You're a little young to be a ninja."

"I've been training since I lived at a ninja village for three months," assured Neyla.

Sango and Kohaku brought Neyla back to their village with their family. Sango asked Neyla about her guns and she said they were modified versions of a rifle and pistol that foreigners brought. Neyla wanted to kick her self for lying to Sango. The head of the demon slayers village offered to let Neyla stay with them for as long as she needed and Neyla agreed. Sango and Kohaku were both pleased. During her time with the demon slayers Neyla taught Sango and Kohaku how to use materia and combine them to enhance their power. After a couple of weeks of training Sango and Kohaku were pretty good with using materia. Their village and family were surprised that they could use materia against demons. Everything seemed to be okay until an evil half demon named Naraku had all the demon slayers slaughtered. Except Neyla, Sango and Kohaku fought their way out and escaped. He tricked a samurai lord into attacking the demon slayers. Heart broken and homeless; Sango, Kohaku and Neyla caught up with Inu Yasha and his traveling companions. His companions were Kagome, Mirokyu, and a fox demon named Shippo. When Kagome recognized Neyla she saw that Neyla was from the present like her. Neyla confessed and explained her firearms were from the present, she also said they were damaging the past.

"I'm very sorry for lying to both of you," apologized Neyla, "That's why I said…"

"It's okay, but promise you won't lie to us again," requested Sango. Neyla felt relieved and nodded her head.

Mirokyu approached Neyla and held hands. He tried to flatter her with compliments and she knew it. After ten compliments Neyla became aggravated as Mirokyu finally got to what he wanted to ask her.

"Will you bear my children?" asked Mirokyu rubbing her hands.

Instead of just saying "no," Neyla punched Mirokyu breaking his nose, nearly ripping his right arm off and threw him at a tree.

"I wouldn't want to marry her," Kohaku said trembling after watching Mirokyu get beat up.

After Kagome fixed Mirokyu up, the whole group traveled the countryside looking shards of the Sacred Jewel. Neyla only fought when the group needed her strength. She told them she was too powerful and would cut any opponent down with slash of her Keyblade. Inu Yasha challenged Neyla and lost despite the fact that Sango and Kohaku warned him. After Neyla single-handedly defeated Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha agreed that Neyla would fight when needed. After a few days the group headed to the Bone Eater's well because Kagome was running low on food and first aid supplies. Neyla followed Kagome back to the present because she was gone for three weeks and didn't report to Akito.

'I'm gonna have to suck up to Akito and apologize for being gone for three weeks,' thought Neyla running as fast as she could to Sohma House.


	6. Five Hour War: Ninjas vs Drug Lords

Five Hour War: Ninjas and Snipers vs. Drug Lords

I rushed through this chapter as well like the last one. I was going to make this chapter look something like Assault on Precinct 13 but decided against it. I wanted to showcase two units of the famous Shadow Marines, I mentioned in the third chapter.

Ever regret not acting on information given to you that was helpful. Neyla felt that way after coming back from the feudal era. A little info should help a bit, Neyla and her friends came to Tokyo only to wipe them out and continue battling Deepground across the world. But they ran into a problem, Deepground was attacking the Sohma family and their intelligence confirmed it. But they got a little bit of unnecessary intelligence, the Intel on the corrupt cops and their drug ring with drug lords in America. Still Neyla disregarded the Intel because it didn't pertain to her pre-emptive strike on Deepground at Sohma House and she didn't get the Shadow Marines involved.

Akito Sohma was upset about Neyla's disappearance and asked why she disappeared. Neyla calmly explained what happened then erased his memory of the conversation with her memory erase jutusu. After returning from the feudal era Neyla got caught up on intelligence from the past three weeks. As she skimmed through the reports, she came across a piece of intelligence that stated a possible attack on the Sohma family by drug lords from America and corrupt cops in the Tokyo police department. She put that report aside and tried to see when Deepground was going to resurface but saw they weren't even on Earth.

'Maybe they found a world to annihilate,' thought Neyla.

Neyla then looked at the intelligence on the planned attack. They were going to launch a three prong attack from the docks in the southeast, two abandoned areas on north and west outskirts of Tokyo. Neyla told Sakura and Sasuke about the oncoming attack. They were startled and wanted to warn Akito but Neyla told them not to otherwise the Sohma family would panic.

"We're going to use the same pre-emptive strike on them like we did against Deepground here," said Neyla.

"That's a good idea," agreed Sakura, "Hit them first before they can attack the Sohma family."

Before leaving Sohma House, Neyla stationed Shadow Marine human soldiers around Sohma House and had security tighter than Fort Knox. Through her contacts Neyla received information that the drug lords were still eating breakfast and getting ready for the attack. Neyla called in two sniper teams to help take down the drug lords, the Lone Wolves led by a Spartan sniper named Linda and human snipers from a mixed unit called Silent Judgment of Regret. Neyla secretly dispatched them to eliminate the two hideouts in the outskirts while the ninjas dealt with the docks. Before sending the snipers Neyla made sure they took not only their sniper rifle but a battle rifle and 600 rounds as well.

While Neyla was preparing to launch her sneak attack; Tohru Yuki, Kyo, Kagura and Shigure were traveling to a summer house owned by the Sohma family. Neyla, Sakura and Sasuke said they would join them after they "took care of business."

At 9 a.m. the three ninjas and the sniper teams assembled into position ready to strike when Neyla said so. Neyla radioed the sniper teams and told to strike with two objectives, capture the leaders and secure evidence for the cops and Interpol. Neyla turned to Sakura and Sasuke and they gave her a slight nod.

"Kill fast and kill quietly," whispered Neyla.

After they parted the ninjas began their silent killing spree by breaking the necks of their victims. Two hours into the attack the Lone Wolves radioed in that their mission was a success.

'Good,' thought Neyla, 'the threat from the north has been eliminated.'

The second team, Silent Judgment of Regret, was taking their time with the drug lords in the train graveyard in the west outskirts. They were busy thinning out the enemy's ranks before making a run at the leaders. Sakura had a hard time in finding a leader or evidence that could help bring down the drug lords. She caught a break after spotting a limo going into a warehouse. Sakura found a couple of broken windows which she could enter through without getting spotted. Two crime bosses from America were inspecting the drugs they were going to smuggle not knowing they were being watched by a ninja. Sakura quietly made her way down behind the crime bosses, the guys wearing expensive suits, and lured their bodyguards away and slit, broke their necks or strangled them to death. When the bosses were alone Sakura strangled them into unconsciousness and tied them up. Sakura then made sure everything was left where she left it. She was about to leave the warehouse when she had second thoughts and decided to stay in case the enemy found out two of their clients were captured. Sasuke captured half of the drug lords on the American FBI's Most Wanted List. He took a similar approach in capturing them like Sakura did, lure the bodyguards away and strangle the drug lords into unconsciousness and tying them up in an empty warehouse. Neyla also was focused on capturing drug lords too. She however used a different approach; she would lure three to five opponents in a warehouse and use illusion spells and mentally tortured them and enjoyed hearing screams of fear when she dispelled the illusion. The drug lords would surrender when Neyla stood in front of them. The Tokyo police and Interpol had hands full the captured drug lords and evidence of corruption.

With their mission complete Neyla called for a transport to the summer house everyone was at. Foehammer transported them to the summer house and the ninjas could finally relax.


	7. A Tiger's Tale

A Tiger's Tale

Nanaki is still telling the story, it's so you don't get lost with his little side commentary about Neyla. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me your reviews. I would like to know the story can be improved.

Things settled down after the attempted attack on the Sohma family, Neyla told Akito about the plot and how she, her ninja friends and a couple of sniper teams stopped it. She also mentioned that various news agencies were about to air their stories of the attempted attack and she silenced them with her memory erase jutusu. Later Neyla went through the latest intelligence reports and it seemed that Deepground was still very quiet. Neyla shook her head in disbelief; this wasn't like Hojo to stay quiet for a long time.

During Deepground's down time, Neyla's "sister" Kisa Sohma was continually picked on and had a few things stolen from her. Neyla tried to calm Kisa down but the teasing didn't seem to stop. The reason the teasing didn't stop was because Neyla wasn't there to protect her, she would be in the Feudal Era fighting Naraku and his horde of demons. When Neyla came back from the Feudal Era, she hurried back to Sohma House to spend time with Kisa like she promised. While Neyla was walking down the tree-lined road she saw Kisa's mother and Hatsuharu walking away from the Sohma estate.

"Hello Sohma-san and Haru," Neyla said bowing to them. Kisa's mother and Hatsuharu gave a slight nod, "Is something wrong?"

"Kisa ran away from home," Hatsuharu said while putting on his coat, "I was gonna find you since you're only one whose close to Kisa."

Neyla chuckled lightly; she knew when it came to a sense of direction, Hatsuharu sucked at finding his way around the city. Neyla figured that Hatsuharu needed her because she was possessed by a tiger spirit like Kisa and that she could find Kisa no problem. The difference between Neyla and Kisa was that Kisa would transform if she was hugged by a human male or if her body became stressed; however, Neyla didn't transform into a tiger like Kisa. Her tiger spirit was a curse handed down every eighth generation and if the person and the tiger spirit couldn't accept each other and become one, the person would die… well I'll just leave at that the person dies.

I'm getting off the subject; Neyla closed her eyes and let out a worried sigh.

'Where are you Kisa?' thought Neyla.

Instead of going with Hatsuharu Neyla decided to look for Kisa through the treetops; unfortunately, she didn't have any luck. She had a crazy idea of getting a tiger from the Tokyo zoo to help her find Kisa; she laughed at the idea then continued her search. As she continued looking for Kisa rain began gently pouring down. This meant it take less time for her to find Kisa because she got a boost of speed from the rain. She had sensed a faint trace of Kisa's aura and zeroed in on it. As she zeroed in Neyla could sense Kisa's aura getting stronger and found her with Hatsuharu. Neyla wanted to hold Kisa but sensed she was angry and aggravated.

"I take it you found Kisa," assumed Neyla noticing that Kisa was hidden in Hatsuharu's coat.

"Yeah," replied Hatsuharu, "When I found her, she had transformed from stress. Besides, Kisa was the first person you used your Seal spell on so she couldn't have bumped into a boy."

Neyla nodded in agreement and suggested that they get back to Sohma House quickly. Thanks to Haru, Neyla got lost until they ran into Yuki and Tohru. When Yuki saw Hatsuharu he sarcastically asked if Hatsuharu got lost again

"I was looking for something," answered Hatsuharu.

"Something?" wondered Yuki.

"I was looking for her," answered Hatsuharu lifting up his coat and revealing a sleeping tiger cub.

"What a cute little cat!" exclaimed Tohru.

"She's a tiger, Tohru," Neyla explained as Kisa woke up, "Her name is Kisa Sohma. I actually live with her. She's a very sweet person."

Tohru reached out her hand to pet Kisa as she introduced herself to Kisa. Neyla panicked and tried to stop Tohru.

"I-I wouldn't do that Tohru," stammered Neyla, "Kisa's a bit…"

chomp

"Aggravated," finished Neyla.

Tohru yelped and was startled after Kisa bit the hand Tohru extended out pet Kisa.

Later at Shigure's house Hatsuharu bandaged Tohru's hand and explained why Kisa was angry and wouldn't speak. She continuously teased by her classmates and had a few things that Neyla gave her were stolen by a few girls from her school. Neyla remembered what she gave Kisa, a necklace with a mini aquamarine Keyblade on a gold chain, a ninja headband that had an inscription on it and a friendship bracelet. Neyla was furious and wanted to go hunt down the girls who stole the gifts she gave Kisa, but decided to stay and help Tohru take care of Kisa after what happened earlier that afternoon. Kisa heard the conversation and didn't want Hatsuharu to say anymore, so she bit his right arm. Hatsuharu became upset and asked Kisa if she was mad and if she thought that he should mind his own business. Hatsuharu reminded Kisa that her mother was looking for her. Kisa let go and outside to hide from everyone else. As she left Tohru noticed that Hastuharu's right arm was bleeding and she panicked.

"Hatsuharu you're bleeding," panicked Tohru, "K-Kisa's missing a-and the b-blood on the t-table!"

Shigure tried to calm down Tohru but she still was in a panic frenzy.

"But we have stop Kisa's bleeding," said Tohru still panicking, "no have to find Hatsuharu!"

"You know you could be a little concerned Sensei," remarked Haru.

Shigure looked at the bite mark Kisa left on Hatsuharu's right arm and asked, "Haru you didn't go Black when we weren't looking did you?"

Hatsuharu shook his head and said that he has annoyed by Kisa's actions, kind of reminds me of Princess Neyla's actions when she got picked on.

Tohru went outside to look for Kisa so she could bring her inside; Neyla went after her so she could help find Kisa. Yuki went outside to cool off, because Shigure and Hatsuharu had made him upset by recalling a past event. Kisa wasn't hard to find, she was still in her tiger form and stuck out like sore thumb. Tohru found Kisa and startled her; Neyla saw that Tohru was reaching out her bandaged hand to Kisa again and panicked.

"I-I wouldn't that Tohru," stammered Neyla, "K-Kisa's still…"

chomp

"Aggravated," finished Neyla.

Tohru could feel the bite and she tried to hide it.

"That's okay it doesn't hurt, I can't even feel it," said Tohru with Kisa clamping down on her bandaged hand, "Okay it's a lie I can feel it, but only a little."

As Tohru tried to get Kisa to go inside the house, Kisa's mother arrived and tried to talk to Kisa. She asked Kisa why she didn't tell her that she was getting picked on, if liked to cause trouble for others around her. As Kisa's mother tried to get an answered from Kisa Tohru remembered what Momiji told her about the mothers of the Zodiac, either they would be overprotective or reject them. Tohru then thought of possible reasons on why Kisa couldn't say anything. When Tohru finally said that Kisa thought her mother would reject her, Kisa changed back into a human unfortunately she was naked. That's a big downside to being a member of the Zodiac, transforming into an animal and turning back into a human completely naked. Tohru took the light sweater she was wearing and covered Kisa with it. Neyla was happy to see Kisa back as a human. As she approached Kisa, Neyla felt the presence of a demonic aura, right away she recognized it as a half demon she knew well. She raised her hand ready to snap her fingers and issue a command.

"Sit boy!" Neyla commanded the half demon as she snapped her fingers.

The half demon Inu Yasha fell as his necklace glowed and made him fall. Tohru and Kisa noticed Inu Yasha but Neyla told them not to bother with Inu Yasha because she'd talk to him.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Inu Yasha.

"I sensed your aura and kept you from advancing further," answered Neyla, "and I know why you're here, you want me to go back with you and help find the shards of the Sacred Jewel, right?"

"That and help us fight Naraku," replied Inu Yasha.

"I can't right now," said Neyla tilting her head to watch Tohru and Kisa go back inside Shigure's house.

"Why she's a little girl and that other girl is with her," Inu Yasha commented about Tohru and Kisa.

Neyla slugged Inu Yasha really hard and replied that she felt responsible for Kisa running away from home and that she would stay until Kisa decided to go back school. Inu Yasha left Shigure's house angry because Neyla wouldn't come with him and that she slugged him hard. Kyo came in the living room as he heard about Kisa.

"So what's the deal, is Kisa staying here?" asked Kyo.

"I think its best if we take care of her for a while," said Shigure, "Speaking of which, where's Kagura?"

Kyo shrugged and said he was confused about why they were taking care of Kisa. Hatsuharu explained that they giving Kisa and her mother time apart because Kisa's mother was about break.

"Whatever," Kyo said as he lightly knocked Hatsuharu on the head with a plastic bottle, "so where's Kisa hiding?"

"She's clinging to Tohru," Shigure happily answered, "Neyla's with them too. She feels responsible for Kisa running away and she's helping Tohru take care of Kisa."

"Humph, that Neyla," Kyo said to himself.

Upstairs in Tohru's bedroom Kisa was sound asleep in Tohru's lap. Yuki sat next to Tohru and admired that she took on a mother-like role in taking care of Kisa. Neyla silently came in and sat on her knees. She was silent for a while thinking about how big a jerk she was for not keeping her promise. Neyla banished those thoughts from her head and sang different songs for Kisa; she knew Kisa enjoyed hearing her sing. Four days had passed since Kisa was staying at Shigure's house and she still wasn't speaking. Her classmates teasing her must've gotten serious, that and the fact she had three things stolen from her. While Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were at school, Kisa stayed with Shigure and a little demon cat that Neyla brought back from the feudal era. Neyla saw that the demon cat Kirara was keeping Kisa company.

"Okay Kisa I'll be back later," said Neyla poking her head out into the breezeway, "Kirara will keep you company. I'm going to school to pick up my homework and hunt down those thieves." Kisa smiled and slightly nodded.

Neyla went to hunt down Kisa's classmates who stole the gifts she gave Kisa, Neyla still remembered each description of the girls. She lured them out away from their classrooms and their friends. Neyla lured them away from their classrooms to take back Kisa's gifts and away from their friends to capture them. When Neyla had the three girls captured, she tied them up and restrained them to a brick wall so a teacher would spot them. Neyla then returned to Shigure's house and returned the stolen items to Kisa. Kisa then hugged Neyla and said "thank you," for the first time since she started middle school. Later that night Kisa went with Yuki to get Tohru from work. Tohru was happy that Kisa finally spoke to her. Kisa decided to go back to school, she reminded herself of the inscription on the ninja headband. It said, "I am the tiger, proud and powerful! I use my compassion and strength to protect those I love and care about." She put the headband on her forehead, but she left her necklace and bracelet at home by Neyla's suggestion. As Neyla and Kisa walked into Kisa's middle school, some of the girls sneered at Kisa like they didn't want her back at school. Neyla changed their attitudes by making roaring like a tiger back at them. They never teased Kisa again after that.


	8. Attack of the Shikigami and Zodiac

Attack of the Shikigami and Zodiac

This chapter I wanted to add a little flare, I infused the game Inu Yasha and the Secret of the Cursed Mask in this series. I also wanted to bring a few members of the Zodiac to the Feudal Era with Neyla to make things even better. Enjoy!

After Kisa settled back into school Neyla decided to go back to the Feudal Era and help fight Naraku, after all she got herself into that mess. This time Neyla made sure she had a first-aid kit with and decided that Sango and Kohaku were ready to use summon Materia. She packed Shiva, Chocobo/Mog, Ramuah, Hades, Bahamut, Neo-Bahamut and Leviathan for Sango and Kohaku. Neyla packed Knights of the Round, another Leviathan, Typoon, Phoenix, Kjata, Alexander and her personal favorite Bahamut ZERO for herself.

'Back off you punks,' Neyla thought in her mind as she put Bahamut ZERO in her Materia pouch, 'I've got silver dragon in the heavens and I'm not afraid to call on him.' Neyla smiled, that summon belonged to her mother and it was her favorite as well.

As Neyla slipped out of Sohma House, Haru, Rin and Kisa Sohma followed Neyla to the well outside the estate. Before she jumped in the well, she went to her secret cache of weapons and grabbed her battle rifle and a Jackhammer rocket launcher by accident. When Neyla grabbed the rocket launcher the three Sohmas stood in front of well and surprised Neyla.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neyla asked still surprised.

"Oh we were in the neighborhood and…" began Haru.

"We were following you," finished Rin, "are you satisfied?"

"'Kay," said Neyla, "If you want to come you're welcome to join me. Just make sure if you get a gun, no plasma pistols and rifles, no carbines, no needlers, no Covenant beam rifles or SMGs."

Haru and Rin nodded to each other and picked their choices. Rin picked up a shotgun with some shells and a battle rifle with 600 rounds in a backpack. Haru reached for an SRS99C sniper rifle but hesitated.

"Are sniper rifles allowed?" asked Haru. Neyla nodded and told him to carry a silencer.

Kisa just stood their and watched Haru and Rin pick the weapons they were taking with them. She thought about reaching for a gun but didn't because she wasn't allowed to use guns, even though Neyla was same age as her and she was using guns. Kisa hadn't been trained like Haru and Rin. Haru picked up two magnum pistols and four clips for each gun, along with the sniper rifle, ammo and silencer. Neyla used her magic power and created a Dream Sword with Materia slots so Kisa could fight too. Neyla created Materia slots in everyone's weapons and said she'd teach them how to use Materia with their weapons. Rin reached for grenades and Neyla stopped her.

"Don't bother with these grenades," Neyla said hiding her weapons cache, "I've got homemade frag grenades at the village near the well."

The four of them jumped into the well and out of the Bone Eater's well near Kadede's village. As Kisa got out of the well, Inu Yasha, Kagome and a girl in school clothes came to the well.

"Well, well you finally showed up," sassed Inu Yasha, "What you do, take care of someone else? No wait, you just didn't…"

Haru raised his hand and said calmly, "You don't want to piss her off man."

"And just who the hell are you?" demanded Inu Yasha.

"Sit boy!!" commanded Kagome.

The necklace glowed and made Inu Yasha fall to the ground.

Kagome sighed and said, "I'm sorry for Inu Yasha's rudeness. He gets like that when he meets new people."

"It's okay," assured Rin, "I can be like that when I meet new people."

"You must be Neyla's friends," observed Kagome, "I'm Kagome."

"My name is Hatsuharu Sohma," introduced Hatsuharu, "but people call me Haru. This is my ex-girlfriend Isuzu Sohma, but people call her Rin and this kid is Kisa Sohma. We're close friends of Neyla Kaiou."

"You've met Inu Yasha and this Motoko Hikowa," Kagome introduced as Inu Yasha got on his feet.

Motoko gave a slight nod to the Sohmas and Neyla. Motoko asked Neyla about the rocket launcher and Neyla couldn't believe that she brought yet another new weapon into the Feudal Era, she didn't even bring any rockets for the launcher, and Neyla became really embarrassed. Neyla asked what was going on with Motoko and how she came into the Feudal Era. Kagome explained that Motoko came into the Feudal Era by an unknown method and was attacked by demons.

"We were going to try and send Motoko here through the well," continued Kagome.

"I see, well, we just came out of well so there shouldn't be any problems," said Neyla.

As Motoko stood in front of the well, Inu Yasha shoved her in the well and made Kagome upset. Motoko called to Inu Yasha and Kagome to help her out of the well.

Haru scratched his head and asked, "What just happened?"

"You said you thought there were no problems," said Inu Yasha getting very angry.

Neyla snapped her fingers and commanded Inu Yasha, "Sit boy."

Inu Yasha fell to the ground again as the necklace glowed. Kagome gave a huff of annoyance; keeping Inu Yasha in line was her job not Neyla's. Later that day Neyla took Haru, Rin and Kisa to the forest and began teaching them how to use Materia. After their lesson with Materia usage, Haru and Rin went back to the village while Kisa and Neyla stayed behind so Neyla could teach Kisa to use her Dream Sword. Kagome even learned how to use Materia and channel its power to her sacred arrows. Within three days everyone was proficient in Materia usage, Kisa became an expert with her Dream Sword. It also seemed that Motoko learned to use the power of shikigami and even learned about Materia usage. Everyone's training would be put to the test when they went to an old temple that a spider demon was supposed to have been holding a little girl hostage. Of they volunteered to rescue the girl in exchange for some villagers who thought Motoko was a demon to get off of her back. The hike to the temple was long, Rin had to stop twice because of her medical condition and Kisa fell behind and had to be carried by Haru to the entrance of the temple. When they reached the entrance of the temple, everyone paused for a minute to catch their breath.

"All right," Neyla said to the party, "Haru, Rin and I will scout out the temple and try to clear out as many demons as we can. Kisa I need you to stay back and help the group, you're the best magic user in the party."

Inu Yasha snorted, he wanted a crack at the demons in the temple, but Kagome could keep him back. Neyla turned to Hatsuharu and Rin, and they slightly nodded readying their weapons. Rin decided to use the shotgun because it would be close-quarters combat. Haru decided to use the two magnum pistols for the same reason Rin was using her shotgun. After Haru and Rin chose their weapons, Neyla turned to Inu Yasha and he slightly nodded.

"Just don't kill every demon," requested Inu Yasha, "Save some for us too; we want to get stronger too." Rin shook her head and walked away.

As the three of them entered the temple, Neyla had them stay in a tight formation so they didn't get separated from each other. Rin took point, Haru was in the middle and Neyla watched their six.

"The demons are pretty pathetic," commented Rin, "I say screw this, let's just hunt for the damn spider demon and torch him ourselves."

"I second that idea," agreed Haru.

"What the hell" said Neyla with a satisfied look on her face, "besides I've always wanted to torch a demon and see what happens."

"Hey!"

Neyla turned and saw Inu Yasha and the rest of the party, Inu Yasha put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot on the floor.

"And what were you three planning to do?" demanded Inu Yasha.

"We were gonna hunt the spider demon ourselves," replied Rin.

Neyla could tell that Rin was getting irritated by Inu Yasha's attitude and his selfish impulses, which meant he wanted to slay the demon himself.

"Glory hog," Neyla said out loud so Inu Yasha hear it.

Before Inu Yasha could say something smart aleck Neyla turned to the door, summoned her Tsunami Keyblade and unlocked the door leading to the spider demon.

"There Inu Yasha, are you happy?" Neyla asked sarcastically.

Inu Yasha nodded with satisfaction and led the way to the spider demon, on their way to the demon they came across a little girl and summarized that it was the little girl those villagers were looking for. Shippo and Kisa protected the girl after Neyla sent them out of the temple with the girl. While Inu Yasha and the party found and fought with the spider demon Shippo and Kisa were busy fighting their way out of the temple. Shippo continually used his Fire Bomb and Wheel of fire techniques while Kisa supported him by using physical attacks and magic spells. Kisa eventually gained a few abilities for combat. As they exited the temple, Shippo felt the presence of a demonic aura and shivered.

"What is it Shippo?" asked Kisa.

"It's Kagura!" exclaimed Shippo pointing to the demon he was talking about.

Kisa saw the demon and wondered if she was a friend or an enemy. Kagura was equally surprised at Kisa. She saw that Kisa had different colored hair than Inu Yasha and his friends. Shippo gulped and mustered all the courage he could muster.

"What do you want here Kagura?" demanded Shippo.

"Relax I'm not here to kidnap anyone, kid," Kagura calmly replied crossing her arms, "I just heard that Neyla came back and I wanted to see for myself."

Shippo gritted his teeth, he didn't believe Kagura, and after all Kagura was one Naraku's minions and she did his biding. She was also one of his reincarnations like Hakudoshi. Kagura gave a huff of annoyance, she knew Shippo or his friends believed her because she lied to them lead them into traps a few times. As she started to walk inside the temple, an evil priestess came to find Kagome. Kagura turned and recognized the priestess as Tsubaki.

"Well now come to get revenge on Kagome for what she did to you?" Kagura asked sarcastically.

"Yes, no thanks to you or Naraku," Tsubaki replied bitterly.

"If you want Kagome you'll have to get past me!" exclaimed Shippo before gulping in fear.

"Hmm, me too," said Kisa pointing her sword at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki laughed at Shippo and Kisa, to her they were children she could brush aside easily without fighting.

"About fighting a couple of kids and a demon sorceress," challenged Kagura taking a fighting stance before turning to Kisa, "Hey kid, you got those magic orbs that ninja uses?"

Kisa hesitated at first and then asked, "Do you know how to use them?"

Kagura slightly nodded and Kisa complied and let her borrow some of the Materia Neyla gave her. Kagura took E Skill with HP Absorb, Barrier with All, Comet with Quad Magic and Wind with Elemental. Kisa equipped Cure with All, Double Cut with Slash All, Contain with MP Absorb and E Skill with HP Absorb. Tsubaki's face went from amused to serious, the kids and Kagura were serious, they weren't going to let an old priestess get revenge because of her greed for power. Tsubaki summoned two shikigami snakes at her side. Shippo let Tsubaki know he meant business by unleashing his Wheel of Fire technique on Tsubaki and the shikigami, killing the shikigami. Tsubaki summoned two more snake shikigami and Kisa used the Big Guard enemy skill to protect everyone. Kagura used the Trine enemy to damage Tsubaki and the shikigami. Shippo attacked Tsubaki with Fire Bombs while she didn't have shikigami at her side and it more damage than it did with them. Tsubaki summoned another set of shikigami and wasted another chance to attack the party. Kisa made Tsubaki think about it twice when she slashed her and her shikigami with double the damage and scared her ugly face. While the battle raged with Tsubaki, Neyla and everyone else had trouble the spider demon he seemed to dodge their attacks until Neyla came up with an idea.

"Motoko focus your shikigami power to my rocket launcher and we'll blast him to hell," called out Neyla.

Motoko acknowledged and focused her power as Neyla shouldered the launcher. Inu Yasha noticed and wondered what she was up to.

"I invoke thee shikigami," called out Motoko.

"Penetrate and annihilate!" exclaimed Neyla as she readied to fire her rocket launcher, "Shikigami barrage!"

As the rocket launcher fired the spirit energy at the demon, it arced up, dispersed into hundreds of different paper figures, zeroed in on the demon releasing different elemental energies and struck the demon many times instantly killing him at the source of the jewel shard he had. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Haru and Rin stood there speechless; that attack was very powerful and it killed the demon no problem.

"Well that the demon's in hell let's get outta here," suggested Neyla.

"Yes, let's get out of here," agreed Motoko.

Kagome picked up the jewel shard and they started to leave.

While they made their way out of the temple; Kisa, Shippo and Kagura were still fighting Tsubaki. She hadn't even caught on that the snake shikigami were holding her back and she was on the defensive. Kagura caught on that Tsubaki was healing her self in hopes that they would tire out and she could turn the tables on them. Kagura looked at the Barrier Materia and saw it had the Reflect spell.

'Perfect,' thought Kagura, 'With the Reflect spell, Tsubaki would be healing us instead of herself and her shikigami would help us instead of her.'

So Kagura cast the Reflect spell on Tsubaki before Shippo launched another bombardment of Fire Bombs. Shippo used his Wheel of Fire technique on Tsubaki instead of Fire Bombs and hit her hard. Tsubaki tried to heal herself when the Reflect spell kicked in and healed the party instead of her. Kisa finished Tsubaki off with the Aqua Lung enemy skill, nearly drowning Tsubaki.

"No!" exclaimed Tsubaki in disbelief, "I was defeated by two children and a demon sorceress."

Kagura smiled and gave back the Materia she borrowed from Kisa and left taking Tsubaki with her. As Tsubaki was carried away by Kagura, she dropped an ability gem that glowed. Shippo walked up to it and tried to pick it up but couldn't because roared like a tiger and Kisa could feel the tiger spirit in her rumbling, urging Kisa to pick it up and she did. When she picked up the gem Kisa felt the power of the gem flowing through her.

Later everyone got together at Kadede's village and talked about what happened to Lady Kadede. Kisa mentioned that she and Shippo fought with Tsubaki and got help from Kagura in defeating her. Kagome's eyes widened, she still hadn't forgotten what Tsubaki did to her. Tsubaki had tried to force Kagome to kill Inu Yasha and nearly killed Kagome herself. Inu Yasha couldn't believe that Kagura was at the temple and Shippo and Kisa let her fight alongside them. Neyla snapped her fingers and made Inu Yasha unable to speak, in a way Kagura was an ally because Neyla stole her actual heart from Naraku and with help from Dr. Halsey put in her body before their rescue operation on P5K758. Kagura had sworn her allegiance to Neyla to repay her debt for saving her life. Haru, Rin and Kisa had learned a lot in the Feudal Era wanted to stay little longer. Neyla said they had to go back through the well first before they returned. For some strange reason they couldn't go back through the well. Neyla sighed and said, "Well until we find out what's going on here, we're stuck and guys got your wish."


	9. Sakura and Sasuke's Romance

Sakura and Sasuke's Romance

I wanted to incorporate Sakura and Sasuke because they're one of my favorite anime couples. This is what happens when Neyla is in the Feudal Era in chapter four and seven. Nanaki found some of dairy entries of Sakura Haruno detailing their time alone. Neyla was a key player in helping them start their love life back in the Hidden Leaf village. Enjoy!

Things for Sakura and Sasuke were going well; they were living on the inside of Sohma House which was unheard of. When they weren't at school, protecting the Sohma family or delivering packages and such they would always find time to be together. Most of the time if Akito was around, they go and hide on the roof of Hatori or Kagura's house just to enjoy the breeze or if they wanted to make out. They knew that Akito hated seeing people showing affection to each other, Sakura and Sasuke heard and seen Akito's violent attitude.

The night that Neyla first disappeared, Sakura and Sasuke went on a date on the town and hadn't been on one since before the Leaf village came under attack.

"It's kind of weird that we're on a date again," commented Sasuke.

"How is it weird that we're on another date?" Sakura asked softly.

"Well, Neyla kinda set up our first date," answered Sasuke, "and it wasn't much of a date because Naruto tried to cut in and get you away from me."

Sakura agreed and laid her head on Sasuke's right shoulder. Sasuke blushed a little, he felt this way about Sakura. Normally he would've brushed her to the side and tell her she was annoying. But that changed when Neyla asked Sasuke to give Sakura a chance and that she'd get Sakura to control her feelings, and it paid off. Sasuke laid his head on Sakura's head; for the first time in his life he could think about something else besides getting revenge for his clan being wiped out. Sakura was just happy that Sasuke finally admitted he loved her. They went to a noodle shop and had light dinner, after the noodle shop Sakura made Sasuke chase her through the treetops, in which he caught her. Sakura gave looked at Sasuke with a playful smile and he returned the smile and embraced her. Later that night as they snuck back into Sohma House, Akito almost found them, he had heard that Sakura and Sasuke were in love with each other and he wanted to put a stop to their love life. He wanted everyone who was involved with Sohma family to be miserable just as he was. For the three weeks Neyla was missing, they didn't have to worry about Deepground trying to attack the Sohmas and they enjoyed every bit of their time alone. They looked at the stars and marveled at the beauty of the heavens.

"I wonder where Neyla is," Sakura wondered out loud.

"Where ever she is I'm sure she's okay," replied Sasuke, "besides, Neyla's a tough Wind ninja to kill." Sakura smiled and sighed.

They really hadn't talked with Neyla a lot since they started working for the Sohma family. Sakura thought that she was giving them space and making sure she wasn't sticking her nose in their love life. Sasuke agreed and lightly kissed Sakura on her forehead. The next morning as they headed to school Akito asked Sakura and Sasuke about their love life and they denied that they were in love with each other; Akito was surprised to hear that because Shigure told him about their love life. Akito became angry was going to slap Sakura with all of his anger but Sasuke protected her.

"You're lying!!" Akito shouted with intense hatred, "Why would Shigure lie to me, he lives to serve me and he wouldn't keep secrets from ME?!"

Sasuke and Sakura gave Akito no answer but an automated code written on paper that Neyla always dubbed as her "Go to hell" code and left.

"Why does Akito hate it when people fall in love with each other?" wondered Sakura.

"It doesn't matter Sakura," answered Sasuke taking hold of Sakura's hand, "I don't regret falling in love with you."

"I don't regret it either," Sakura said with a weak smile before looking back toward Sohma House, "But I don't get why the Zodiac has to suffer Akito's wrath."

A couple of weeks later after the ordeal with Kisa Sohma when three members of the Zodiac went to the Feudal Era with Neyla, Sakura and Sasuke enjoyed time alone again. They didn't even worry about Neyla because Neyla told them about her time in the Feudal Era and took them with her. Sakura and Sasuke still went on dates when they weren't spying on the Sohma family on Akito's orders or the courier business Akito helped to set up as a cover for what their real job was. Sasuke was starting to worry about Sakura a little when Akito would summon her to his chambers for a "special assignment" and she came out with a slap mark on her face.

"Sakura are you okay?" asked Sasuke really concerned.

Sakura didn't answer but wanted to be held by Sasuke, in which he did. Tears ran down Sakura's cheeks as she cried, Akito had been trying to break them up by sending them on special assignments which they refused to do because they feared Deepground would come back without warning. Sasuke kissed Sakura on her forehead and sent her back to Kagura's house, where she was living at. He would talk to Akito, this little game of his had to stop and he would make sure that Akito got the message that his and Sakura's love life had nothing to do with the Sohmas. He marched to the main house didn't stop to leave his weapons on the foyer.

"Excuse me young man," Akito's head attendant called out to Sasuke, "please go back to and leave your weapons at the foyer, Akito will not tolerate someone with weapons in his presence."

Sasuke stopped and turned to the head attendant and asked, "But its okay to tolerate someone who wants to destroy a relationship that has nothing to do with the Sohma family?"

The attendant asked Sasuke the same request and Sasuke said it was a brief visit and he wouldn't be long. Sasuke strode to Akito's chamber in thought; he wanted to get Akito off his and Sakura's back about their love life.

Sakura stood on an edge of Kagura's house near her bedroom window worrying about Sasuke.

'I hope you don't get in a fight with Akito,' thought Sakura as leaned against the wall of the house, 'He's dangerous and he knows how to strike a nerve and start a fight.'

Akito was reclining on his tatami enjoying the cool spring breeze when Sasuke entered Akito's chamber.

"What do you want ninja?" Akito asked Sasuke in his cold and calm voice, "Why have you come here so rudely?"

"I'm only going to say this once," began Sasuke, "leave Sakura and I alone. Our love life isn't open for you to crush. Sakura and I fell in love with each other before we came and worked for you."

Sasuke almost mentioned Hatori and Kana's relationship but stopped himself before he said it. Hatori was standing nearby and it would've crushed Hatori to hear about it again. Akito stood up letting his light jacket, if you call it a jacket, slouch to the ground and slowly approached Sasuke. Akito gathered his thoughts, became angry and attacked Sasuke with intense rage. Sasuke dodged Akito's attacks and threw him to the ground.

"What gives you the right to demand such a thing?!" demanded Akito as he got up, "WHAT GIVES YOU THAT RIGHT?!"

"We're not part of the Sohma family," answered Sasuke, "I don't want Sakura to get hurt by your actions or you."

Sasuke turned and walked away, as he did Akito grabbed a bottle of sake and threw it at Sasuke with hatred. As Sasuke turned, the bottle struck him on his left cheek and it began bleeding. Akito tried to catch Sasuke so he could beat him but Hatori held him back. Sasuke walked out of the house hearing Akito shouting that he would kill him and Sakura together. Sakura was heading towards the main house when she saw Sasuke bleeding on his left cheek.

"Are you all right Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she put her hands on Sasuke's face, "Did Akito hurt you?"

Sasuke calmly took Sakura's hands off his face and assured her he was okay. Hatori came out of the main house towards Sakura and Sasuke; he got slapped by Akito while he was still in his rage and didn't know it. Hatori looked at Sakura and Sasuke and walked away without saying something. Normally, he would've said something and bailed them out but he didn't. Sasuke and Sakura didn't stop their love life but kept it out of Akito's reach so he couldn't hurt them. When Neyla came back she heard about Sasuke's confrontation with Akito and wanted to kick his ass from Sohma House to Okinawa and back. Relations between Neyla and Akito soured even worse with destroying relationships and taking pleasure in it. This was the last straw Sakura and Sasuke started to look for information on Akito. Even if Neyla wasn't there they'd protect the Zodiac with any info they found on Akito.


	10. Naraku's Destruction

Naraku's Destruction

With this chapter I wanted to continue Neyla's adventure's in the Feudal Era but I though it would take too long. I decided to have Naraku destroyed, because Neyla's main focus is destroying Deepground and her constant fighting with Akito Sohma. You'll also see something that would never happen. Enjoy!

Three days had passed since Neyla and the Sohmas met Motoko. They were now on the verge of defeating Naraku. Since Neyla had taken the Sacred Jewel back to the present with her, Naraku's power was weakening. After retrieving the final shard of the Sacred Jewel and had her Keyblade's power upgraded, she decided it was time to take out Naraku once and for all.

"All right everyone, gather around," said Neyla as she motioned everyone to join her, "I've cobbled up a plan to destroy Naraku forever."

"Finally, I was wondering when you were going say something useful," snorted Inu Yasha.

"Have you found where Naraku went to?" asked Sango.

"Yes I have," answered Neyla, "Thanks to the Helljumpers' fine intelligence gathering, we now know where Naraku is hiding."

"Where did they find him?!" demanded Inu Yasha.

"Remember their little hideout where Hakudoshi tried to take Kagome's soul?" asked Neyla.

Kagome looked away for a minute, she remembered it like it was yesterday. Hakudoshi had Kagura lure Inu Yasha away on a wild goose chase to find his ex-girlfriend Kikiyo and then kidnapped Kagome and Neyla. Kagome clearly wanted revenge on Hakudoshi but knew she couldn't kill him because Naraku's human heart had to be destroyed. Everyone also knew Kikiyo and her bodyguards would be going after Naraku as well, Helljumper Intel confirmed it, "A priestess and a squad of ten STARS soldiers are moving in on Naraku's hideout."

"We'll need to get there before Kikiyo and her bodyguards do," said Inu Yasha.

"Agreed," said Mirokyu.

"Who's Kikiyo?" asked Motoko.

"Inu Yasha's ex-girlfriend," answered Neyla.

"Hey we were not boyfriend, girlfriend!" exclaimed Inu Yasha blushing.

"Uh-huh, whatever Inu Yasha," Neyla hooted with laughter.

Inu Yasha wanted to punch Neyla, but he had to focus his strength in defeating Naraku. Neyla explained her plan, it would be a blitzkrieg attack. Neyla and Sango with support from the wolf demon tribe would make their way up the mountain to secure the little shrine where Kohaku would meet them and wait for Inu Yasha and everyone else. Once the shrine was secure, the demon slayers and the wolf demons would then climb up the mountain into a cave that Kagura would leave for them to find and start taking out the demons guarding the entrance. Then Inu Yasha and group would move up and take out Kanna, Hakudoshi and any other minion Naraku could find and sucker into doing his dirty work. Neyla knew that Hakudoshi couldn't die but if he was hit with the Adamant Barrage, he would be immobile for a time and they could take on Naraku. Neyla believed that Naraku would keep his second male reincarnation hidden or at his side to fight. Inu Yasha didn't like the idea of Koga and his wolves getting involved, he figured that Koga would want to be around Kagome instead of helping to fight Naraku. Neyla was confident in her plan and left to finish making preparations for the final battle against Naraku. She wanted to see Naraku burn in hell as much as Inu Yasha or Kikiyo. She and her demon cat, Hinoki, flew to the wolf demon's lair and talked to Koga.

"You're going to attack Naraku and you know where he's hiding?" Koga asked kind of surprised.

"Yes," answered Neyla, "Helljumper Intel points to Naraku hiding at a mountain thirty klicks northeast from our current position. You'll spot it when you see a little shrine hanging on a cliff side."

"All right!" exclaimed Koga, "Now we'll settle things with Naraku once and for all. Let me at him, I'll tear him to shreds!"

"Uh…about that," began Neyla, "the plan calls for the entire wolf demon tribe to help. I know you want revenge for your fallen brothers, but you can't go alone. Call for the other tribes and see if you can get help from them."

As she said this, the leaders of the other wolf tribes approached Neyla.

"You're going to attack Naraku?" asked one leader, "If you are, then count us in, we want to see Naraku dead as much as the next demon."

The other leaders agreed to help assist Neyla in taking down Naraku. When Koga saw this, he turned to his tribe and they said they would follow him to the death.

"Huh, looks like you're gonna get help from us wolf demons after all," commented Koga, "Then we'll get the Sacred Jewel and restore our glory."

"Not to sound rude, but I took the sacred Jewel back to my country and locked it away," replied Neyla, "So that no demon can use it for evil. I beg to understand my reasons and forgive me."

Koga nodded and said he understood. Then Neyla laid out the battleplan for them straight and simple; seizing the little shrine, clearing out the cave entrance and battling all the way to Naraku.

"Sounds like a plan!" exclaimed Koga, "Once I defeat Naraku, then I'll take out that mutt Inu Yasha."

Neyla gave a huff of annoyance, Koga didn't listen to the part where she said Inu Yasha had to take Naraku's barrier down before anyone could fight him.

"You can't break down Naraku's barrier," said Neyla, "Inu Yasha has to bring down the barrier before anyone can attempt to strike Naraku. Tetsusaiga's power was upgraded by Hosenki, a demon with Adamant Armor. He even upgraded the Fairy Tsunami Harp Keyblade."

"Really, show me," challenged Koga.

Neyla summoned her Keyblade and chanted the incantation to summon her new power.

"I invoke thee Hosenki," chanted Neyla.

When said those words, her Keyblade turned into adamant, Koga and the other wolf demons were surprised. She even demonstrated her Adamant Barrage on a giant boulder and put a period at the end of her sentence.

Back at the camp, Neyla told the group that Koga and the other wolf demon tribal leaders agreed to help in the fight against Naraku. The next day, Neyla and Sango proceeded as planned and met up with Koga and the Wolf demon tribe and made their way up the mountain. Some of the four legged wolves tried to find an alternate way inside and found it. As half of the wolf demons were climbing the mountain, one of Koga's assistants shouted up to Koga that an alternate route was found. Neyla had Koga's wolf demons and other leaders advance up the newly discovered path, but with caution. The new path sounded too good to be true. Neyla, Sango and Koga met up with Kohaku at the little shrine.

"I'm glad you're safe Kohaku," said Sango hugging her brother.

Sango was worried about Kohaku, Neyla sent him gather Intel on Naraku's movements and she was worried that Naraku would take over his mind again and make him fight her. Neyla however was cautious, but even that didn't ease Sango's worries a bit. Inu Yasha and the rest of the team made it to the shrine before the demon slayers and Koga began advancing again. Inu Yasha wanted to charge ahead and slay the demons before Koga could, but Kagome kept him there until their friends and Koga made it to the cave entrance and began destroying the demons. The Sohmas weren't there, they were waiting at Kadede's village for Neyla and the others. Neyla wanted to keep them safe from Naraku's reach. Back to the fighting, the advance towards Naraku was proceeding as planned. Kagome took out Kanna and Neyla knocked out Hakudoshi for most of the fight with an Adamant Barrage. There weren't many minions that were helping Naraku, but they too died at the hands of the advancing team. Soon Neyla's team linked up with the wolf demon leaders. The leaders were tired, they battled their way up the mountain. Thirty wolf demons died on the way up, Koga became furious and swore to avenge their deaths.

"My, my so everyone has shown up," Naraku said as he floated down from a cave, "It saves me the trouble hunting you all down, well except for Kikiyo."

Inu Yasha became angry and summoned the Adamant Blade, he thought he could take down Naraku in one swing.

"Shut up and die Naraku!" shouted Inu Yasha as he readied to unleash an Adamant Barrage.

Neyla made hand signals to Sango and Kohaku, she signaled that Naraku's second male incarnation was hiding in the cave Naraku came out of. Sango and Kohaku nodded and they went after the second male incarnation in the cave. Naraku tried to stop them but Kagome and Mirokyu intercepted Naraku's miasma and held him back, buying value time for the demon slayers.

Kikiyo and the STARS soldiers with her found the mountain and entered the same cave as the wolf demons. Along the way, they noticed dead wolves and other demons. Nicolai swore in Russian, he hadn't seen this much fighting since Raccoon City. Kikiyo assumed they were fighting their way to Naraku, she feel his demonic aura getting stronger as they walked through the carnage of dead demons.

"It must've been one hell of a battle," commented Jill Valentine.

"Or the demons lying dead could've been trying to guard this entrance," suggested Carlos Olivera.

"No, wolf demons came through here on their way to Naraku," said Kikiyo, "But they haven't tried to attack Naraku yet…unless they're allied with Inu Yasha."

"I doubt Inu Yasha could've come with an attack this effective," offered Nicolai, "Maybe Commander Kaiou came up the attack. I mean look at the speed of the attack, she probably had them attack and continue advancing."

"It makes sense," agreed Carlos, "The attack was swift and the demons guarding the tunnel look like they were caught off guard and didn't expect company."

Carlos then pointed to where most of the wolf demons lay dead with a lot more demons. Before he could say anything, Kikiyo cut him off.

"We must stop arguing," said Kikiyo before smiling, "Neyla and her friends have begun fighting Naraku and we shouldn't be late for the fight." The soldiers laughed and hurried to join the fight.

The demon slayers took their time and played with Naraku's second male incarnation and used their Materia charged attacks and hit him with them. The incarnation couldn't put up his barrier before they attacked him. Then Neyla summoned her new power.

"I invoke thee Hosenki," chanted Neyla as her Keyblade turned into adamant.

The incarnation was pinned to a wall he backed into. Then Neyla began chanting in the Cetra language. As she chanted, the adamant disappeared and her Keyblade began glowing. Sango and Kohaku held their breath, they knew she was going to destroy the incarnation but they didn't know how. When Neyla's Keyblade was completely engulfed with spirit power, Neyla called to them.

"Help me destroy this incarnation, I can't do it without you," requested Neyla.

Sango and Kohaku hesitated at first, but Neyla channeled spiritual power to their weapons. They were a bit startled but they helped Neyla.

Naraku was having a hard time keeping Inu Yasha or Koga from attacking him, Inu Yasha took down his barrier with Adamant Barrage every time he put a new barrier and Koga hit him hard with a super powered kick, provided by the artificial shards that Neyla made in place of the shards Koga had in his ankles. Naraku then felt immense pain and nobody struck him.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Koga.

"Naraku's human heart has been found," answered Kikiyo as she and the STARS soldiers entered the chamber, "and once his human heart is destroyed, then Naraku will die."

Inu Yasha turned around and saw Kikiyo, just stopped gazed at her. Koga noticed Inu Yasha gazing at Kikiyo and shouted at him.

"Hey pay attention you mutt!" Koga shouted to Inu Yasha, "Naraku put up another barrier and I need it down now! So stop staring at the mortal priestess and bring the barrier down!"

Inu Yasha turned and saw Naraku indeed put up another barrier, but it was a weak barrier. He used his Adamant Barrage brought the barrier down with and pinned Naraku to a wall. Kikiyo watched in amazement as Inu Yasha brought down Naraku's barrier with ease. Naraku then felt like someone stabbed him and he cried in pain.

"I don't understand," commented Shippo, "What's going on here? Is Naraku dying or something?"

Kikiyo overheard Shippo's questions and answered them for him.

"It seems that Naraku's heart, the heart of Onigomo, has been destroyed," Kikiyo answered Shippo, "And to answer your last question, yes Naraku is dying. Without his human heart he can exist no more."

"That's good to hear," added Kagome, "Now mortals and demons alike can rest easy with Naraku destroyed forever." Kikiyo nodded in agreement.

Later at Kadede's village, Inu Yasha and everyone else was trying to figure out what do now that Naraku was dead. Kikiyo had died and her ashes were laid to rest, the STARS soldiers gave Kikiyo a ten-gun salute, she deserved that much and wanted honor to her. Sango had asked why the STARS soldiers were doing a ten-gun salute.

"It's a military tradition when a soldier dies and is laid to rest," answered Neyla, "The American armed forces started the idea of the ten-gun salute and continue it. You could say it's a ritual."

"I see," said Sango.

She thought for a bit and talked with Kohaku and Mirokyu about going to the present with Neyla. Mirokyu and Kohaku were surprised that Sango even thought of the idea.

"Come on you guys," argued Sango, "when you look down the Bone Eater's well, don't you ever wonder what it's like in Neyla and Kagome's time?"

Sango stopped for a minute, she and Kohaku had to the present once. But their visit was to the Shadow Marines' medical base thirty klicks from the outskirts of Tokyo, and that was so Sango and Kohaku could get medical help. Kohaku needed new lungs, diaphragm and a heart before the jewel shard could be taken out of his body. Sango needed stitches for the deep cuts that Kohaku inflicted on her when he was still under Naraku's control. Even Neyla needed medical help after taking five arrows in her stomach. Dr. Halsey remarked whoever removed the arrows did a crap job of repairing her stomach, as well as for Sango's wounds. Kirara, Sango's pet demon cat, had to be treated for miasma inhalation. Kohaku did want to go back to the present with Neyla because he loved her and during their time driven away from the Feudal Era, he confessed his love for her. Mirokyu thought about it as well, he wanted to see the present for himself and see if Neyla and Kagome spoke the truth about man's achievements.

"Okay Sango we'll go you to the present if that's you want," Mirokyu said to Sango holding her hands, "But what if you're needed again to slay demons, what will you do?"

Sango smiled and said, "Now that Naraku is slain, I think the time of demons is over. Maybe we can apply our skills in the present."

Mirokyu thought about this carefully; what Sango said was true about demons, with Naraku out of the picture there were going to be less demon attacks and humans would press on the path before them.

"I understand Sango," said Mirokyu.

As he said this he noticed his right hand was glowing. He examined his hand and saw the Wind Tunnel wasn't sucking anybody in his hand and had disappeared completely. Mirokyu could finally relax now that the Wind Tunnel curse had been lifted. Sango commented that if she had his children they wouldn't be cursed with the Wind Tunnel like when he was born. Mirokyu agreed to that, he told Sango he was still keeping his promise to marry her.

After Kagome and Inu Yasha went through the well, Inu Yasha wanted to move on with his life now that Kikiyo died. He wanted to try and live in the present, because Neyla suggested he try something new. Sango, Kohaku and Mirokyu went through the well with Neyla and the Sohmas to start a new life in the present. This was a new beginning for them.


	11. Summer Vacations and Summer Fights

Summer Vacations and Summer Fights

In this chapter Sango and Kohaku have their first taste of the drama that is beginning to plague the Sohma family. Also you get to meet Akito's mother, Ren Sohma, as she lays a big surprise for Neyla.

Neyla came back from the Feudal Era with Sango, Kohaku and Mirokyu like she promised. Living arrangements were hard to come by for them so Neyla came up with only one solution for them. Sango, Kohaku and Mirokyu were living with Kagome until Neyla could work out an arrangement with a landlord she knew. Going to Akito would be suicide because of the constant fighting between her and Akito: five fist fights and ten verbal arguments. Even though the fights continued, most of the Zodiac stood by Neyla's side. Three weeks after Neyla's return from the Feudal Era, she was able to get Sango, Kohaku and Mirokyu an apartment to stay at and he would cover the first year of rent for them; but they had to find work and save up money to pay the rent next year. Neyla talked to Sakura and Sasuke about hiring her friends from the Feudal Era; at first they were a bit skeptical but when her friends showed their skills and that they could perform the tasks given to them, Sakura and Sasuke agreed to gave them a job as couriers. But Neyla had to tell Akito about the demon slayers and monk working for him as couriers. She gulped and went to Sohma House on Hinoki's back, Akito wasn't thrilled to see Neyla anymore Neyla was to see him. Akito was reclining on his tatami as usual with Hatori tending his medical needs. Neyla sighed and sat down on her knees before Akito.

"I hope you haven't come to start another fight," said Akito recalling the fights they had.

Neyla laughed and replied, "No I've come for a couple of business related things."

"And what would they be?" asked Akito.

"First, we hired a few of my demon slayer friends as part of our courier business," answered Neyla.

"I don't care if you hire people to assist you in your business as long as you pay us back," Akito said calmly, "What's the other business thing, did you come to ask for the summer break?"

"Yeah I did," answered Neyla, "We really want to have it off. We've been working our ass off for you, especially protecting you guys from Deepground."

Akito paused for a moment then he thought about it for a minute and decided.

"Very well," said Akito, "You and your ninja friends can have summer break off. I gather you guys are going to the summer house?"

"No just me," replied Neyla, "Sakura and Sasuke are going back to the Hidden Leaf Village for the summer. I'm going to the summer house, but I wanted to invite my friends Sango and Kohaku to join me at the summer house. If that is cool with you."

Akito nodded and said, "They may go with you to the summer house for the summer."

"Thank you Akito," Neyla said getting on her feet, "You da bomb."

Akito smiled as she began to leave, then she turned around asked Akito something, "Hey Akito you don't mind if I kidnap Hari do you?"

Akito's eyes widened, without Hatori around to take of him no one would be there to take care of him. Neyla studied his eyes and realized he needed a doctor to stay with him while Hatori was at the summer house. She had an idea; Dr. Catherine Halsey would ideal to take of Akito. If she put up with the crap that Neyla put her through, she could easily put with Akito's crap. Neyla quickly calmed Akito down and said, "Don't worry I'll get Dr. Halsey down here to take Hari's place and take care of you for the summer."

Akito agreed to let Hatori go to the summer house with her and her friends. Neyla also requested that a few more of the Zodiac go to the summer house; she wanted Kagura, Rin, Kisa and Hiro to come with her and Akito them to go.

Later Neyla was getting ready for her summer of the beach, swimming and good friends to spend the summer with. Foehammer radioed in that the dropship was an hour out and would depart when ready. Neyla went on her daily raid into the Sohma archives to try and get more information on the Zodiac curse and what the bond between God and Zodiac was. With little luck she quickly put what info she gathered and marked it in a folder, "Top Secret: Omega Level Clearance, Commander Only." As she snuck out, a woman took notice and approached her directly. She noticed Neyla about to close her laptop computer when she said, "If you want information on the Sohma's curse, you should come to someone who knows and understands it."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Neyla.

"Ren," answered the woman as she approached Neyla, "Ren Sohma, I'm Akito's mother."

Neyla's eyes widened, she had never seen or heard of Akito's mother, Ren Sohma. Neyla took a deep breath and asked Ren about the Zodiac Curse and she explained it clearly for Neyla as she was recording the conversation from the webcam on her computer. Ren revealed a lot of secrets about Akito, including that Akito was a girl but was raised like a boy instead. Neyla's eyes widen when she said that about Akito, she hadn't noticed that about Akito. Ren continued and revealed that one of the Zodiac members, Kureno Sohma, was freed by accident. There was some object that freed him from the Zodiac curse; Neyla paid extra attention to all the details as she continued to record the conversation. Ren finished before she told Neyla everything that could give her an edge on Akito. Neyla wanted to hear the rest, but Ren told her that it would have to wait until summer break was over.

"Hey I'm sorry about…" Neyla began but Ren put her hand up and shook her head.

"You don't need to apologize," said Ren, "I understand you were startled by my presence. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your raids into the Sohma archives."

Neyla smiled and thanked Ren for the conversation, she found it to be very helpful and she could inform the Zodiac so they would know what's going on.

Neyla boarded the dropship to the summer house with everyone she invited. As they strapped in Neyla was thinking about the conversation she had with Ren Sohma and finding out that Akito wanted to teach the Zodiac a lesson for leaving him alone. Kisa took notice and asked if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" asked Kisa, "Is something wrong, you're not hurt are you?"

Neyla turned to Kisa and answered, "I'll tell you when we get there, there's something I need to tell you guys, even the Sohmas and Tohru already at the summer house."

"Is it serious?" asked Hiro.

Neyla nodded instead of answering. Sango asked if it concerned her and Kohaku and Neyla said it only concerned the Sohmas and Tohru Honda. She felt it was something they needed to know right away. No one said anything else on the flight to the summer house; Sango wondered what Neyla wanted to tell the Sohmas.

Tohru ran and embraced Kisa as she came into the house; she was very happy to see her. Kyo was happy to see that Kagura came and kissed her. Hiro gave a huff of annoyance; he really didn't like that everyone was getting along. Neyla noticed it and told him to let go of the past, because she thought that Hiro was still holding onto his guilt for what happened to Kisa. After Hatori went outside to smoke, Neyla sent Sango and Kohaku outside as well so she could talk to the Sohmas.

"There's something I need to talk to you guys about," said Neyla, "It's about Akito and some new information I learned on Zodiac."

"Raiding the Sohma archives again, are we?" sassed Rin.

Neyla chuckled but composed herself and told them everything she learned before coming to the summer house. She laid out everything starting from learning that Akito was actually a girl instead of a boy; the guys were sickened when they heard that Akito was a girl and not a guy. Kisa, Kagura, Rin and Tohru were shocked to hear it. Neyla finished laying everything else from the bond of the Zodiac to Kureno Sohma being released from the Zodiac curse by accident by some artifact. Rin looked away, turned back and said, "I knew it! I knew there'd be a way to break the curse, I just didn't know how."

Later, Neyla radioed the castle base to send a security team for the summer house and a sniper team at the guest house. She knew Akito was coming and she would have to keep him in check otherwise there was bound to be a fight, well there'd be a fight even if a sniper team was there. While Momiji, some of the Sohmas and Tohru went looking for stag beetles, Neyla, Sango and Kohaku trained and practiced their demon slayer attacks and abilities on some hologram enemies that Cortana projected around the grounds of the summer house. Not much happened that day except Kisa and Hiro got into a fight and went to bed early. The next day, Akito came and the Sohmas braced for a storm, meaning they were expecting Neyla and Akito to fight. But at the moment Neyla, Kisa, Hiro, Tohru and the demon slayers were on the beach enjoying the summer sun and swimming. Shigure was there too sunning himself and watching everyone enjoy the beach and eyeing the girls in their swim suits, he especially eyed Sango. Shigure just marveled at what a beautiful woman Sango was; Neyla saw Shigure looking at Sango and threw a rock at him hitting him on the head. She felt he was becoming a bigger pervert by the day and it annoyed her. Hiro was talking to his mother, Satsuki, on his cell phone and found out she was pregnant. Hiro wasn't happy at all about his mother being pregnant. The older Sohmas came back from the grocery store with watermelons, when Tohru told everyone about Hiro's mother being pregnant Momiji came up and idea said they should do a water melon smashing tournament to celebrate. Hiro made a comment that he wasn't happy about it at all.

Later, Neyla spotted Yuki taking a walk on a trail. She approached him and warned him that Akito was at the hanare and might be expecting him to be lonely. Neyla quickly came up with an idea, she saw another trail path and suggested that Yuki walk on that path and she would go on the one he was walking on. Yuki agreed, he wanted to avoid Akito as much as he could. When Yuki was out of sight, Neyla used a transformation spell and made herself look like Yuki and walked along the trail until she met with Kureno Sohma and Akito, being accompanied by Dr. Halsey. Akito noticed Neyla, passing as Yuki, and approached her.

"Hello Yuki," greeted Akito, "are you alone, like always?"

Akito began talking about how "he" shouldn't get "his" hopes up and think about being saved from the dark path "he" was distended to stay on. Neyla crossed her arms and yawned while Akito was going on and on. Dr. Halsey saw "Yuki" and noticed the posture "he" was in and recognized it as Neyla's posture; she knew the real Yuki Sohma was afraid of Akito. Neyla yawned again out of boredom and Akito noticed "Yuki's" boredom and was offended.

"Do I bore you that easy?" demanded Akito.

Neyla snapped her fingers and dispelled the transformation and crossed her arms again. Akito moved back in fear and anger.

"No," answered Neyla, "I was just 'cutting through the crap' and found nothing useful in your dumb speech."

Akito ran towards Neyla and threw a punch that Neyla dodged quickly and threw her own punch and connected on Akito's face. Akito retaliated and hit Neyla in her stomach; she doubled over and quickly got up before Akito kicked her in the face. For ten minutes Akito and Neyla traded punches and things started to get bloody. Dr. Halsey approached Neyla and tried to stop her from punching Akito in the face but got slugged for it instead.

"Stay out of our fight, please," requested Neyla.

Dr. Halsey tried to get in between them to break up the fight, but had to dodge wild punches and cheap shots that Neyla and Akito threw at each other. Both Neyla and Akito took a moment to catch their breath before fighting again, Dr. Halsey thought she found her opportunity to stop the fight but when she tried to step in, Dr. Halsey got slugged by Akito on accident. Neyla had dodged the punch that Akito threw at her, Akito apologized for hitting her. Kureno brought Dr. Halsey away from the fighting and had her sit down while he tried to examine her for any cuts or bruises on her face. Dr. Halsey gently pushed Kureno away from her, thanking him for his offer. Akito focused a lot of her rage into a punch and connected on her jaw sending Neyla a couple of feet back and landed on the ground. Neyla stood up; she was covered with bruises and blood running down her face, arms and legs. Akito faired a little better than Neyla; she had more bruises and cuts on her arms, legs and face. Neyla quickly charged towards Akito and landed a sharp punch on Akito's face. Dr. Halsey once again stepped in, to end the fight. Before Neyla could punch Akito again, Dr. Halsey slugged Neyla in the face and turn to slug Akito in the face. Akito stopped fighting, but Neyla retaliated by slugging Dr. Halsey harder. Dr. Halsey fell to the ground and Neyla limped back to the summer house, not before she helped Dr. Halsey off the ground.

"Tell the Zodiac that their presence is required," demanded Akito, "And you will be there as well, it's mandatory."

Neyla turned around and flipped Akito off with the middle finger and replied, "UNSC 3-9ner-2."

Akito looked dumbfounded at Dr. Halsey and she replied, "That's a non-response code, or as Neyla likes to put it: 'Go to hell.'"

Akito became angry, Neyla was becoming a big threat to her and the 'bond' that she held on to for dear life. Sooner or later, Neyla would have to be dealt with without interference from the Zodiac, she knew if she tried to do anything to Neyla, Sakura, Sasuke and Tohru she'd have to deal with the Zodiac. Most of the Zodiac had felt that the ninjas and Tohru were part of the Sohma family.

As Neyla was walking to the summer house she fell on the ground, passed out from walking all the way toward the summer house. Sango's demon cat, Kirara, was enjoying a nice stroll on the trail by herself when she saw Neyla lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Kirara lightly nudged Neyla trying to get her to stand. Kirara ran off to find Sango so she could help Neyla, but Sango was busy training with Kohaku. So Kirara went and found Kyo Sohma to help her with Neyla. Kirara nudged Kyo to get his attention, Kyo looked at Kirara as if he noticed her for the first time.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked Kirara.

"Neyla is hurt on a dirt path and needs help," is what Kirara said to Kyo, it's a good thing Kyo was possessed by the cat. Otherwise, Kyo wouldn't have been able understand what Kirara said to him.

"What Neyla's hurt?" asked Kyo surprised, "Where is she?"

Kirara hurried towards the door and answered Kyo, "This way, follow me."

Kyo followed Kirara on the trail and found Neyla on the ground, trying to get up.

"Hey, hey don't move you're hurt," said Kyo as came to Neyla's side and helped her up off the ground.

Kyo slowly brought Neyla back to the summer house when Sango took notice and saw Neyla was hurt. She stopped practicing and helped Kyo bring Neyla into the summer house. Once inside they set Neyla down on the couch. While Kyo went and found Hatori, Sango cleaned Neyla's wounds. When Hatori came into the living room, he noticed the trail of blood coming from the outside. When he saw Neyla on the couch bloodied and bruised, he sighed and said, "I take you got into another fight with Akito. And from the look of things I'd say it got bloody again."

Hatori bandaged Neyla's wounds and she told him what happened between her and Akito; about finding Yuki and warning him about Akito's arrival, transforming into Yuki and running into Akito on purpose, having to listen to Akito's nonsense and then the fight that Akito started. The Sohmas and Tohru gathered around Neyla and she told the Sohmas that they had to go see Akito, she also fingered Shigure as the one who brought Akito to the summer house to "teach them a lesson" as Akito said she wanted to do.

"I don't want to see Akito," Kisa said bravely, "I'd rather stay here with sister then see Akito."

"Me too," said Rin.

The Sohmas refused to go with Shigure and see Akito, if she was going to hurt the people they cared about, then they weren't going to see Akito and if Akito was going to try and "teach them a lesson." Shigure tried to get them to change their minds but they wouldn't. Shigure sighed and left, he knew Akito wasn't going to be happy about it. Shigure walked silently along the path wondering what Akito would say to him when she found out the Zodiac refused to come and say hello. Hatori was already at the hanare when Shigure arrived, he saw none of the Zodiac members had followed him.

"Where's everyone at?" asked Hatori.

"They refused to come and say hello," answered Shigure.

"I'll bet it's because they found out that you suggested to Akito that he should come and 'teach them a lesson,'" said Hatori. Shigure sighed and nodded.

Hatori stepped forward and said, "Stop meddling in people's lives. Sakura and Sasuke were hurt because you told Akito about their love life, when it's none of our business. If you don't rein in your mischief, I'll slit you open."

Shigure smiled and said, "I have no idea what your talking about."

Hatori walked into Akito's room followed by Shigure. Akito gestured them in, to help her off the floor. Kureno and Dr. Halsey sat next to him. Dr. Halsey had a couple of bruises and a cut from the last punch Neyla threw at her. Akito looked at Shigure and asked him where the Zodiac was.

"They refused to come and see you," answered Shigure, "I tried to get them to reconsider, but they wouldn't budge."

Akito raised her hand and replied calmly, "You don't need to explain yourself, I understand."

Hatori helped Akito off the ground and Akito thought of what she wanted to do to Neyla. Neyla was beginning to be a pain in the ass for Akito and their relations had soured, they were enemies.

"I guess I'll have to go to them and teach them a lesson," Akito said to Shigure and Hatori, "That ninja and monster need to know that they'll never win against me. I will always remain in the Zodiac and those two monsters will have to see things my way."

Hatori left the hanare silently without a word, leaving Shigure to walk with Akito; he wanted no part in Akito's scheme to make Tohru and the ninjas leave the Sohma family, nor did he want them to suffer like the Sohmas had to. As Hatori left the hanare, he noticed snipers in hiding and figured Neyla had them there to keep an eye on Akito.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Hatori asked the snipers.

"We're here to keep an eye on Akito Sohma and keep him contained here at hanare," answered Linda, the lead sniper.

"I see," replied Hatori, "Well Akito is going to the summer house to try and 'teach a lesson' to the younger Sohmas."

"Sir, we'll keep him here sir," said Linda. Hatori nodded and left towards the summer house.

Later during the night, Neyla was making a sweep of the summer house and the grounds during the night, Akito slipped past Neyla's sniper security. Akito got in the summer house and waited for Neyla to reenter the house so she could ambush Neyla in the dark. When Neyla came in the house she stretched before she walked towards the stairs, Akito waited quietly grabbing a flower vase. Neyla quietly tip toed to the stairs and when she did Akito struck. Neyla however was able to sense Akito's presence and dodged the swinging vase. Neyla quickly unsheathed her Spartan combat knife, she had on her at the time, and fought back. Akito got nicked five times and was almost stabbed to death. Neyla quickly reached for the silent alarm to alert the guards outside the summer house of an intruder. Akito furiously began assaulting Neyla after she triggered the silent alarm. Neyla was slapped and punched hard and was bleeding again. Neyla punched back and made a break for the stairs to alert Hatori and Shigure of Akito's intrusion. Akito threw the vase she had in her hand on Neyla's forehead, when Neyla turned to see what Akito had in her hand and then ran as the security team entered the summer house. Neyla was flat on the floor unconscious and had her head busted open. Akito made a break for the hanare but was caught by the sniper team Neyla had in place.

"And where have you been?" asked Linda in a parental voice.

"It's none of your business," sneered Akito, "I'll do what I please and you can't stop me."

As Akito said that it was none of Linda's business, she received a report that Neyla had been ambushed in the summer house and that Akito was spotted fleeing the house. When Akito finished her answer, she walked into the hanare. The snipers looked at Linda and she nodded, they were going to keep Akito locked down at the hanare for the rest of the summer or until she decided to leave.

"I want two snipers each posted at both doors," ordered Linda, "The snipers guarding the doors will have to switch to assault weapons. No one goes in and Akito doesn't come out."

Linda picked four random snipers and placed them on guard duty while the rest moved back into the forest to keep an eye on the hanare.

The next morning everyone wondered what happened to Neyla during the night, Kisa had a worried expression on her face. Rin shook her head and looked towards the hanare suspecting Akito had something to do with the attack, she noticed that Akito was becoming more and more hostile to Neyla. Sango and Kohaku asked Neyla how she got attacked and told them that Akito ambushed her as she was going up to her room for the night.

"Akito took one of the flower vases and hid until I came to the stairs," explained Neyla, "When I was at the stairs I sensed Akito's presence and fought with Akito again. She swung a vase at me and tried to kill me. Akito is going too far with the Zodiac, she's going to imprison them till they die."

Sango's eyes widened, what kind of person locks up their own kin until they die. She and Kohaku had heard Neyla talk about the Zodiac in the Feudal Era. But Neyla had said that Akito was a guy not a girl. Sango asked Neyla to explain what was going on here; so Neyla told her and Kohaku what she had learned from Ren Sohma, starting from the fact that Akito was raised to look like a guy to Akito was holding on to the bond of the Zodiac just because she was lonely. She made a mention that Kureno Sohma, the rooster, was no longer part of the Zodiac, that he had been freed by an artifact. Neyla got up and walked outside, gently motioning for her demon cat Hinoki to follow her. Hinoki was always a big help to her when she needed it. Neyla and Hinoki walked along the path to the hanare to make sure Akito was confined, but she wasn't confined. Along the path Hinoki could sense Akito's presence and made a hissing noise to Neyla. Neyla saw Akito and Kureno walking along the path and over heard Akito talking.

"I think that monster should be isolated," Akito said to Kureno, who just listened, "I even would consider having her exterminated. She's nothing but trouble to me. She also needs to be realize to that she can't win against me."

That hit Neyla square in the face and she had it with Akito and it meant that she, Sakura and Sasuke would have to protect Tohru as well. Akito, if she even thought about killing Tohru, Akito would have to answer to her or be glassed to hell alone, Neyla would make sure of it. She wanted to let her tiger spirit take over and just beat the tar out Akito, but the Zodiac needed to be warned about what Akito said about Tohru. So she rushed past Akito knocking her down on purpose with Hinoki running behind her and trampling Akito as well. Akito got up and didn't say a word but continued to walk towards the summer house, Kureno saw Hinoki left paw prints on Akito's clothes and face and wanted to crack a smile but kept it to himself as he took a handkerchief wiped Hinoki's paw prints off of Akito's face. Neyla found the Zodiac at the hanare and gathered them together, even Shigure and Hatori.

"I was just on my way to see you guys, because Akito ordered me to come here," said Neyla as Hinoki jumped in her lap, "I just learned that Akito is becoming more and more hostile towards Tohru."

"And we should concerned… how?" asked Shigure happily, as he lit up a cigarette.

Neyla shot Shigure a dirty look that would've blown out his cigarette. Neyla suspected that Shigure was trying to aggravate things.

"Funny you should say that," sassed Neyla, "when Tohru's experience here with the Sohmas might cost Tohru her life!"

The Zodiac froze and Neyla said that Akito might have Tohru killed, this was a wake up call for Yuki and Kyo, mostly Yuki.

Neyla looked at Shigure and continued, "Not the results you were expecting when you began stirring things up and drew us outsiders in your pot. It looks like your pot boiling over and you can't control it."

"Look I'm not trying to get anyone hurt or lose their life," insisted Shigure.

Shigure turned away and left the room, Neyla was right his pot was boiling over and he couldn't control it. He stepped outside and continued to smoke. Hatori shook his head, Yuki became enraged and Kisa was afraid. Hiro tried to comfort Kisa but it didn't make her feel any better. Akito had forcefully ordered Neyla's security teams stand down so she could enforce the "bond" between her and the Zodiac. The last thing she wanted was that ugly demon slayer and her barbarians to interfere. Kisa ran back to the summer house with Hiro following her.

"Hey Kisa, wait, Akito said we have to stay here for the day," called out Hiro.

"I don't want to stay and I don't care about Akito," Kisa shouted back to Hiro, "If she's going to hurt Onee-chan Tohru then I'll run away and make sure the Zodiac stays incomplete and I'll stay with Onee-chan Neyla."

Hiro was stunned and amazed at the same time; he was stunned because she would run away Sohma House and probably put him danger, but he was amazed that Kisa had become braver after she went back to school and coming back from the Feudal Era after fighting demons. Kisa said that she wouldn't let Akito hurt Tohru. She stopped and showed Hiro her Dream Sword that Neyla created with her magic power, Hiro was quite impressed with the sword. Then she recited the inscription on her headband that Neyla gave her.

"I am the tiger, proud and powerful," said Kisa recalling the inscription, "I use my strength and compassion to protect others."

Kisa swung her sword showing off a combination attack she learned from Neyla. Hiro smiled and closed his eyes and thought, 'That demon slayer finally did something worth while to help Kisa.'

Yuki also left the hanare in defiance of Akito's orders and the "bond" of the Zodiac. Neyla could tell that he was now trying to pull away from Akito, they began to try and pull away from Akito. Neyla knew what she had to do, find this artifact and free the Zodiac. But in order to find this artifact, she needed to talk to Ren Sohma some more outside of Sohma House away from Akito and find out more about this artifact. She needed to know what it looked like, where it was kept and how to use it. And Neyla felt Ren knew about it since she had vast knowledge of the Zodiac curse. If that failed, she could always raid the Sohma archives for info on it.

'I know that Rin is always talking about trying to break the curse and she's got me helping her,' thought Neyla, 'Not that I don't mind, I mean I'm learning more about the Sohmas.'

Later that night Akito went to the summer house in the rain to confront Tohru, Neyla had gotten word after she had the hanare bugged when heard of Akito's intention of coming to the summer house. She ran to the summer house to stop Akito before she could hurt Tohru. By the time Neyla got there, Akito already had grasped Tohru's face in her hands and looked like she was going to hurt Tohru. Neyla summoned her Keyblade and channeled enormous energy, every bit of her magic power and chockira into her Tsunami Backlash Wave attack as she ran to fight Akito. Akito was going to tell Tohru not to get conceited when Neyla interrupted Akito.

"Take this Akito!" Neyla shouted to Akito.

Akito turned to Neyla as she unleashed her most powerful attack on Akito.

"Tsunami Backlash Wave!" shouted Neyla as she unleashed her attack on Akito.

The attack as ten times as powerful than the original Backlash Wave. This was because the Tsunami Backlash Wave was stronger near water or in the rain. Seven giant tsunamis rapidly struck Akito in succession sending her flying back. Akito got up and walked away when she saw Kureno Sohma, Akito paused and turned to Tohru.

"This is Kureno Sohma, the rooster," introduced Akito.

"You…mean…the former…rooster," interrupted Neyla as she was panting heavily.

That Tsunami Backlash Wave attack took so much out of Neyla because she channeled too much power into the attack. Akito's eyes widened she knew Kureno's secret, about being freed from the Zodiac. Neyla fell on the ground and struggled to get up, as she did Akito moved toward her looking at her with eyes of hatred. Before Akito could do anything to Neyla, her security team arrived and took defensive positions around Tohru, Neyla and Momiji and took aim at Akito. Akito wanted to hurt Neyla but she'd have to go through the Helljumpers and that would be suicide on her part. Akito walked away with Kureno following her.

"You always hide behind your soldiers when someone threatens you," sneered Akito as she walked away.

"No Akito," shot back Neyla as she kept trying to get up, "I don't want to get into another cat fight with you anymore."

Akito paused again and turned to Neyla with even more fury in her eyes. Neyla learned her secret and had the idea that her mother told Neyla.

"That's right I know your secret and so does the Zodiac, just like those who know your secret," taunted Neyla, "And I should tell you that they're really pissed that you deceived them."

"What else did you tell them?!" demanded Akito.

"UNSC 3-9ner-2," responded Neyla.

Akito realized that Neyla wasn't going to tell her so she left in a furious rage. When Akito was gone, Neyla finally fainted from trying to get up, she used enough energy to protect Tohru and Momiji. Corporal Locklear saw that Neyla fainted and picked her up. After two more days, the Sohmas, Tohru and the demon slayers went back to Tokyo, summer vacation was over. Sakura and Sasuke also returned to Tokyo, but they had some scars too from their fight with Sasuke's revived brother.


	12. The Zodiac's Freedom and Neyla's Request

Chapter 12: The Zodiac's Freedom and Neyla's Final Request

This is the last Chapter in Kaiou Chronicles: Neyla's Chronicle. There are more stories in the Kaiou Chronicles, but this one mainly focuses on Neyla's time during her stay with the Sohma family. Just because she's leaving Sohma House doesn't mean she won't… I'm not spoiling the end of the series for you. You'll just have to find out for yourself what becomes of Neyla Kaiou.

Neyla looked around her, it was snowing in Tokyo and she enjoyed it. She remembered what Hatori asked when he saw the snow. Then Sango walked up behind her and looked around area and saw snow covering the streets and cars. Sango also remembered the question about what happens to snow, her father told her and Kohaku that when they were younger.

"Hey Neyla do you know happens when the snow melts?" asked Sango.

Neyla laughed and answered, "It becomes spring. Whenever snow melts you know that spring is on its way."

Sango smiled and they continued staring at the sky and watching the snow fall. As they did Neyla began to piece together a plan to find and take this artifact that Ren Sohma-san had telling her about, the one thing that could free the Zodiac from their curse. But talking to Ren-san was becoming difficult for her after the fight she had with Akito on New Year's. Akito was really increasing her grip on her own mother and had her own security guards keep an eye on Neyla. Neyla could tell Akito was afraid of Ren-san, she could sense it. Neyla came up with a solution until Akito would find out that her security team had holes in their surveillance. She found some stun darts, with an agent that causes paralysis for four hours and makes them forget who the hell they are, at an old abandoned weapons cache that her mother had during her days in Tokyo. She also went to the _Eyes of Mercy_ hybrid carrier/weapons storage ship in orbit on the far side of the moon; she was looking for a Deepground sniper rifle because she knew the muzzle was the perfect size for the stun darts to be shot out of, and it had a built in silencer so she could nail Akito's goons quietly. On the way back to Sohma House Neyla changed into her demon slayer outfit. Foehammer called to the back that they were entering the atmosphere over Tokyo; Neyla stowed the clothes that she was wearing in a compartment and strapped in for bumpy descent through the atmosphere.

After clearing the atmosphere, Neyla had Foehammer take her to Sohma house and she would enter quietly. Foehammer complied but asked her what she was doing.

"Akito is getting paranoid and I can't get near Ren-san without going through Akito's goons," answered Neyla, "and down the goons watchin me."

Foehammer gathered her thoughts as she found a tall house within Sohma house to put Neyla down. Neyla disembarked and Foehammer called out to Neyla, "Give'em hell and shoot the bastards for me."

"Yes ma'am," said Neyla as she saluted to Foehammer.

No one noticed as Neyla slipped in and readied herself for another meeting with Ren-san. Neyla propped herself against the roof and loaded ten round clips for the sniper rifle. It took her ten minutes to ready the clips and store the extra clips under the roof where she could get to them. She took three clips and hunted down the surveillance guards when she found them near Kisa's house. Neyla found Momiji's house and went to work downing the guards. The guards were hidden but not that well; she was able to pick them off looking for outlines out of place, colors and features. Neyla wanted to pop them in the head, but squelched the urge because the darts would kill them when they got struck with the darts. Neyla enjoyed sniping just as much Hatsuharu Sohma, the best and only sniper in the Sohma family, but she was more patient and could wait for days like Linda, their sniper teacher. When the surveillance team just downed, Neyla went towards Ren-san to speak with her more about the artifact and where she could find it. Neyla was determined to help Isuzu and Tohru free the Zodiac from Akito's forced "bond," even if meant guards waking up and not knowing who they were. Instead of approaching Ren-san's house directly past the main house, she approached by staying on the rooftops. She remembered what one her teachers taught her in thievery.

"Always stay on the rooftops," her teacher would say during the lessons, "The view is always better on the roof and it's easier to avoid detection."

Neyla found Ren-san's house and saw there were about fifteen guards she had to put down temporarily. There weren't any good hiding spots on the roof, the guards would be alerted if they caught Neyla on the roof of Kagura's house. So Neyla backtracked to the main house and set up shop on the roof. Like the surveillance team around Kisa's house, she went to work and picked off the guards in the open, except the guards at the front door. Ren-san looked out the window of her second floor bedroom and saw the guards being dropped by Neyla's lucky sniping. She admired Neyla for her resourcefulness and wished Akito was like her instead of being a spoiled brat, holding on to a useless bond that wouldn't last forever. Neyla then got off the roof found the guards hiding on the grounds, sniped them too and finally dropped the guards at the front door. None of the guards noticed they were dropping like flies which gave Neyla the advantage. When the last guard outside was dropped, Neyla made her way into the house so she could meet with Ren-san. Ren-san met her in the entry hall with a smile on her face.

"I saw your little sniping showcase," said Ren-san, "You're a crack shot."

"I'm not better than Hatsuharu," commented Neyla, "He's a better crack shot than me."

"The ox," said Ren-san surprised, "I didn't know he was a sniper."

"Yup, and he's the best sniper ever in the Sohma family," said Neyla, "But that's not why I'm here."

"Yes I know," replied Ren-san, "You want to free the Zodiac and the cat from their chains of bondage."

Neyla nodded her head, sighed and remarked, "I don't want them to suffer anymore, it's painful to watch them hold on a burden and not be able to love someone and be loved in return."

Ren-san agreed, the Zodiac and the cat had suffered long enough and should be free. Neyla listened to Ren-san as she explained how the artifact worked and where exactly to find it. Neyla took notes on everything Ren-san said. With fifteen minutes left before the guards woke up, Neyla quickly left Ren-san's house before Akito found out.

That evening Neyla planned a little heist to retrieve the artifact from Akito's robes. It was simple really, Neyla would down the guards around the main house and the estate to prevent anyone stopping her, next she would knock out the guards inside by suffocating them into unconsciousness and finally move into Akito's chamber and silently swipe the artifact while Akito was sleeping. Neyla made sure that Rin wasn't near the main house and had Tohru go to one of her friends' house, to make sure that Akito didn't spill her rage out on Tohru. Neyla had Rin stay with her cousin and ex-boyfriend Hatsuharu Sohma, Neyla didn't want them to get hurt by Akito. She also had some of the Zodiac sent to the castle base outside of Tokyo. Neyla had to assume that Akito knew she was coming for the artifact and would anticipate her arrival. Neyla took a breath, readied her sniper rifle, stocked up on ammunition and went to work on the guards on the estate grounds. After silencing the guards on the grounds, Neyla dropped the guards guarding the main house and made her way inside. Cortana was her guide through the main house, making sure she avoided the greatest concentration of guards and strangling any guards in her way or managed to stray from their post. She used a Covenant submission technique she learned from the Hunters. It effectively cut off air to their lungs and paralyzed their body for thirty minutes; even though it was effective, she still shot them with the darts as a precaution so they didn't get up if it took her longer to retrieve the artifact. She found Akito's chamber and found her asleep with Kureno at her side. Just the sight of that sickened Neyla, Akito in Neyla's mind was a control freak that had to be dealt with indirectly. Before Neyla attempted to reach for the artifact, she used a concealment jutusu so Akito wouldn't look and see her. Neyla quietly searched until she found the artifact in Akito's jacket pocket and left silently. She backtracked the way she came and didn't hug the wall because any guards still up would see the distortion and identify her. As soon as she left the main house, she jumped into a tree and made her way to Kisa's house only to find a surveillance team in place of the fallen guards. Neyla knew it was too dangerous to try and sneak in. So she left Sohma House and went to Sango and Mirokyu's apartment. Neyla made calls to every member of the Zodiac and Kyo who was still possessed, to meet her at the Tokyo Hilton and find a conference room after they got the call. What she had would free them from their burden forever. Neyla made her way back to Sohma House and dropped Akito's guards again and cut a path for any member of the Zodiac to get through. An hour later, every member of the Zodiac met at the hotel for this important meeting. Hiro and Kisa were both still tired and slept a little until Neyla came. Neyla entered the conference room and the Zodiac and Kyo looked at her.

"What's going on here Neyla?" asked Hiro rubbing his eyes.

Neyla took out the artifact and said, "You want to free from the curse, right?"

Most of the Zodiac became interested as they looked at the artifact in front of them, Kyo was interested too. They thought about what they wanted; whether to be free from the Zodiac curse or continue to live in bondage with Akito. Hands down, they wanted to be free of the curse so they could live a normal life. Neyla instructed them on how to use the artifact based on Ren-san's instructions. They followed them and were free from the curse. Kyo for the first time in his life was truly happy; he didn't have to wear the beads anymore now that he was free from his curse too. He turned to Kagura and looked at her with love and she looked at him the same way. Kyo held out his hand and asked her, "You remember when I said I'd make you my bride?"

"Yes I do," answered Kagura taking his hand and embracing Kyo.

"I still want you to be my bride," Kyo whispered in Kagura's ear.

Kagura's eyes widened and wept with tears of joy. Her dreams were coming true: Kyo wanted to marry her and she was going to work at a daycare like she wanted. Hatori looked at the Zodiac and Kyo, he saw they were truly happy to be free from the curse and they wouldn't have to drive away those they wanted to get close to. But he knew Akito would be enraged at Neyla when she found out that she stole the artifact and freed the Zodiac and Kyo. Neyla hadn't planned for the consequences of freeing the Sohmas from their chains.

The next morning Neyla went to school like nothing happened, she made rounds around the school making sure the Sohmas were happy and they were. She noticed that Yuki had taken Tohru aside and talked to her about the time they first met when they were kids. He felt it was the right time to tell her everything; even Tohru's friends heard Yuki's conversation and they were impressed. Tohru took it well and thanked him for telling her. Neyla kept going around the school and saw Momiji and Hatsuharu were also happy. She saw Rin was there sitting next to Haru talking and laughing with him. Some of the Prince Yuki fan club girls thought Rin was hitting on Haru and she wasn't a relative of Yuki. Before they could do anything to Rin, Neyla yanked them away from Rin before they started trouble. Mio tried to say that Rin had no right to be near Haru but Neyla gently made a slashing gesture and Mio stopped talking.

Neyla sighed and said, "She's a relative of Yuki, her name is Isuzu Sohma and she's cousin of Yuki."

"Oh I didn't know," said Mio looking down.

"That's okay, but next time talk to me if you see someone you don't know," replied Neyla, "I always know what's going on in the school and who the new kids are."

"Do you hack the school's computers or something?" asked Mio.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," answered Neyla.

Later at Sohma House Neyla was summoned by Akito, she feared that Akito found out about the artifact being stolen and used to free the Zodiac. Akito was in an angry mood; someone had entered the main house at night and downed the guards.

"Were you in the Main House last night?" asked Akito controlling her anger.

"Yeah, it was another unexpected drill," lied Neyla, "You know your guards suck at protecting you. I was able to reach you and would've been able to kidnap you if I was a terrorist."

"I see," said Akito playing on Neyla's lie, "So it didn't involve the taking of the artifact in my jacket pocket, is that correct?"

'Oh shit!' thought Neyla remembering that she forgot to put the artifact back in Akito's jacket pocket.

Neyla took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to free them from the curse. They have every right to live a normal life without being shackled to a bond that's hundreds of years old."

Akito unleashed her rage at Neyla; she had finally had it with Neyla. Destroying the tradition the heads of the Sohma family held onto was the last straw. As Akito stood there boiling with anger Neyla continued, "You need to grow up Akito. People come and go during a person's life; they won't remain together forever. The Zodiac just want to live, love someone and be loved in return; is that too much for you grasp? If it is, then that's pathetic that you won't understand. You're always thinking about yourself: 'Me, myself and I. I want this, I want that. I don't care if you're sad, as long as my needs surpass your needs.' Now that the Zodiac are free, it's time for you stand back and listen to what they want and not interfere with their lives."

Akito channeled every bit of rage and slapped Neyla hard enough to knock her on ground. Neyla got up and didn't fight back; she felt that the fighting had to stop right now. Before Akito could say anything Neyla made one request.

"All I ask is that you don't cut off Tohru from the Sohma family," requested Neyla.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I CUT HER OFF FROM US?" demanded Akito.

"Tohru's been loyal to the Sohma family and kept your secret like she promised," shot back Neyla, "She deserves to have something from keeping her promise."

Akito stood there as Neyla continued, "Like I said you only think about yourself. Why not listen to what the Zodiac wants. They have a right to be happy too."

"GET OUT!!" screamed Akito, "GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!! WE DON'T NEED YOU!!"

Neyla turned away left as Akito continued to scream at her. Kisa saw Neyla walking out with a bleeding cheek. Kisa could tell something was wrong. Neyla looked at Kisa and shook her head, she couldn't join them in their celebration. Akito came storming out of the house, shoving Kisa to ground hard and grabbed Neyla dragging her along the ground and throwing her off the Sohma estate. When Akito went back into the Sohma estate she expected to see the Zodiac happy like she saw them, but was met with eyes of anger and hatred from the younger Zodiac and quiet fury from Hatori, Shigure and Ayame. Neyla did so much for them and they wanted her to stay with them. When Akito saw they resented her, she proceeded to throw out Sasuke and Sakura the same way as Neyla. Akito walked by Kisa and Kisa got off the ground and stormed away in anger. Akito saw that Neyla's influence was widespread among the Sohma family so she proceeded to enforce her "bond" and lock up the recently freed Zodiac. Kagura got locked up with Kyo because she wouldn't abandon him for anything; she told Akito that she would rather die Kyo then with her. Akito began losing her emotions, things were already falling apart, her own family turned against her because she threw out three people who protected them while Deepground was still causing chaos. For the time being Akito didn't know what to do with Tohru so she had Tohru go stay with her grandfather until she knew what she wanted from Tohru. Sakura and Sasuke went back to the Hidden Leaf Village and got married. Neyla on the other hand left Tokyo with Kohaku, Sango and Mirokyu and took them on four year trip around the world.

Epilogue:

During Neyla's time away from Sohma House certain things happened. Yuki ran away to find Tohru and they got married, Kisa and Hiro began dating each other, Hatsuharu and Isuzu got back together and Kana divorced her husband because he was cheating on her with another woman and went back to Hatori. After the first year Akito gave up trying to hold onto the Bond and let the Sohmas who were possessed go after Hiro boldly gave Akito a piece of his mind. The next event was that Kagura and Kyo had snuck out of their confinement and gotten married like Kyo promised. They buried the past together and rebuilt their love life and eventually got married in the second year Neyla was away from the Sohma family. Every time Akito wanted to put the screws on the Sohmas who were cursed, she remembered the one thing Neyla suggested, "Why not listen to what the Zodiac wants. They have a right to be happy too."


End file.
